Ojamajo Ever After
by PippElulu
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots of couplings that I randomly started writing. I'm open for any requests you wish to give me that you would like me to write. I accept any plot as long as it involves no 'lemon'. "Doremi-chan, the point of writing a blurb is to make people want to read it..." "...shit really?" FLAT4 x Ojamajos and others!
1. Feelings - AkaDore

Hello my lovelies! I'm back again with another fanfiction when I haven't even finished my last one ^_^

Now, I made this fanfiction for all of my loving fans out there! Cloudiedays27, AdorableWizard, RoseQuartz1, Five Fiery Friends, Sparky Strike Girl, CuroLavaJewel, Sarotomad and Charmed Ojamajo!

Love you my darling Charmed Ojamajo! Read her stories! They're amazing!

Sorry about the people I forgot... I'm really forgetful...

I do support specific couplesI will be writing mostly of them. However, whatever my darlings want me to write, I shall write!

Send me ANY ideas that you would like for oneshots and I shall deliver them! All you need to do is say the shipping name for the couple, the genre, and the plot for it and I shall deliver! This, however, is only if you want to. If none of you give me a request within a week, I will write one myself!

I will write anything! ANYTHING! But, I am forbidding lemons in this story! I am not writing them! However, I will write how couples got together, how they grow up with each other, even some random oneshots! Whatever

So here we go.

* * *

Doremi had always had feelings for Akatsuki, going back to when they were first placed together, though back then it had only been admiration and respect, awed by the amazing prince of the Wizard World and trusting his abilities completely since she was sure of his total victory.

That was, however, until Leon came and put Akatsuki in his place, showing him that he was throwing a tantrum like a child when he should truly be fighting like a man. Then Doremi had felt disbelief, pity, and worry, unsure of how her teammate would take to being beat by the one person with whom his victory had been assured.

But after that Akatsuki had become a better person, a teammate who was not only dependable as a fighter but dependable as an individual and as a whole. He became an Akatsuki who she had never seen before, an Akatsuki who had begun searching for peace with his family and peace with who he was.

He had become a happier and looser person, though he still found a way to retain some of his stiff and prickly self, most likely because he didn't know how to interact with people without his mightier-than-thou attitude. But the most surprising change was that he began to smile -though such appearances were rare.

When she had seen his smile for the first time, Doremi had felt her heartbeat begin to quicken and swore to herself that she would quickly train off whatever it was that caused her to feel as if Shidoosha Akatsuki's smile was beautiful, and she had sworn that admiration was as far as she'd ever let her feelings for the boy go.

The two had quickly become better and stronger, each of them striving towards their goals, quickly racing towards the ends that only they could reach. Each of them was quick to pass at the next magic exam and they promised to continue to train together even if missions pulled them apart.

When one day during training she had turned to see Akatsuki going through the hypnotic dance like movements of his style she had stood there and watched him as if spellbound, one truth blazing a scorching path through her mind: She found Akatsuki sexy.

She quickly went back to throwing miscellaneous weaponry at her target, though for the first time in years she had missed and in that moment she felt nothing for Shidoosha Akatsuki other than disdain.

It was during a mission after the war, one of the missions where the Ojamajos and FLAT 4 was all together, when they first kissed. She didn't know if she had moved or if he did, if she was the one who wanted it or if it had been him, but the next thing she knew they were kissing and all those emotions she had been suppressing came out in a giant wave.

This was the first time Doremi admitted that Akatsuki was far more than a friend she simply admired for his fighting skills.

They had tip-toed around their relationship for weeks, not really knowing what to do or say around the other, and it was then that Doremi had felt exasperation towards Akatsuki, which she had taken out on him in every way she possibly could before they finally set their relationship to rights.

Her feelings had continued to grow and grow during the years they were together; growing so big and uncontrollable that she had feared what would happen if Akatsuki -the perfect, restrained, controlled Shidoosha that he was- found out. She feared that she would become controlling, trying to manipulate him like his family had, which would only end with him coming to hate her.

But the one that ended up breaking had been him.

She had never thought of him as the jealous type, the type to worry or fear as she had been. She hadn't thought of him being any type really, and she quickly learned the errors of such thoughts.

He was surprisingly jealous, a worrisome and petulant child when it came to their relationship -understandable when you took into consideration the way his family had been using him since a child and the suspicion that had grown because of it. Doremi had found his attitude cute, so unlike his usual stoic self that she had the sudden urge to hide away with him for a few hours and keep this new Akatsuki all to herself.

Though she didn't mention this until after she was done trying to kill him for _daring_ to think he could order her around.

People had never really questioned their relationship, thinking that they were a nice couple that would grow apart when Akatsuki had to fulfil his duty as the Prince of the Wizard World, which obviously meant marrying a skilled Witch and producing more little perfect magic clones. So to say that people had been shocked to find that they were suddenly married wouldn't have been stretching the truth.

Though to say that his kingdom had been merely upset would be; it had been more like they were overwhelmingly outraged.

The kingdom had gone up against them, screeching indignantly about the questionable nature of their union. They had demanded, they had cajoled, they had bartered, and ultimately they had threatened.

Doremi had nearly bowed out, nearly giving up at the danger threatening her new family, and she wouldn't have blamed him for doing the same.

But he had sat there, regal and powerful, and dared them to try and go through with such a threat.

And she had felt pride in the man she would from then on call her husband for the rest of her life.

But the most overwhelming emotion she had ever felt towards Shidoosha Akatsuki was when, after thirteen hours of labour and four different attempts on his life by a certain weapon master, he had held their daughter in his arms for the first time.

He had held her as if she were the most delicate china, his arms crooked awkwardly as he tried to figure out how to hold her properly, his hands absurdly gentle as he parted the soft pink blanket to count her fingers and toes. His brilliant violet eyes had looked upon her little red face with so much wonder, as if he couldn't quite believe she was really there, his lips slowly and softly forming her name as he whispered to her with such untainted adoration that tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

In that moment and in all of the moments before, after and until the day she died, she loved Akatsuki like she knew she would love no other.

* * *

Well, you may send me any oneshots that you wish. That was an AkaDore for all, well, AkaDore fans out there!

Kisses, hugs, and lots of love!

P.S: My Muse forced me to start writing this at 2:00am in the morning... Oh, how I love my conscience of story writing. I think I'll call her Kathy.


	2. Worries - LeAi

Hello dearies! It's only been half-an-hour but whatever! Today I got a request from my dear Charmed Ojamajo asking me for this! It's random! But I think it's okay!

Today it will be... (Points) LeAi!

Kathy came into this one (Sigh)

* * *

Aiko sat in the small examination room, waiting for the doctor to get back with the results of her tests. The yearly physical examination that all magical creatures had to undergo was a tiring process of forgetful and lazy magical creatures fighting for spots in the waiting rooms to battle for even the smallest break in the doctors' schedules.

Aiko, however, always had the foresight to schedule her appointment a few months early, not wanting to deal with the headache of the waiting room. It seemed to be taking longer than usual, though that could be explained by the fact that Hadzuki wasn't the one doing her examination this time. Aiko sighed and took her new mission from the pocket of her jacket, deciding to pass the time by reading over it.

The door slid open a few minutes later and Aiko stood up, ready to leave as soon as the doctor told her that everything was okay and in order, but the look on the doctor's face had her pausing.

This wasn't going to be a cut and dry visit. Something on the tests was weird or wrong, and the doctor's face showed that there was a chance that it was bad. Aiko slowly sat back down on the examining table, watching as the stern faced doctor sat down in her chair.

"We found a... anomaly on one of the tests." Why hadn't Hadzuki been her doctor? Why couldn't Aiko have waited for her to come back from her mission? It would be better to hear that she was sick from a friend, from someone who wouldn't call it an "anomaly".

"W-Which test was it?"

"Your pregnancy test." Aiko blinked at the doctor, not really sure if she had heard right. The doctor, seeing the girl's obvious confusion, decided to clarify.

"You're pregnant."

"What?" There was no way she could have heard right. _No way_. She was on the pill, had always been on it and had never missed a day.

"Pregnant."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't have heard you right." The doctor sighed, thinking about all the other patients that were lined up in the waiting room, mere moments away from killing each other violently.

"Yes, you did. You are pregnant and have been for the past month."

"With a _baby_?"

"It's certainly not a loaf of bread." The doctor muttered sarcastically.

Not even hearing the woman, Aiko sat there, dazed and confused, not really sure how it had happened. Aiko had always been irregular, so she hadn't noticed being a little late, but wouldn't _something_ have told her that she was pregnant? Some little change or telling sign?

"This means, of course, that you will be taken off of active duty to protect both you and the child. You may notice your magic going through some changes, but it shouldn't worry you. It's just your body gathering your magic to protect the child. I'll schedule you an appointment with an obstetrician later on in the month."

Numbly, Aiko stood up and started gathering her things. The doctor started when the door suddenly slid open and she watched, shocked, as her patient walked out of the room. "Sokuryoku-sama!" She called out, trying to stop the girl, but could only shake her head when the girl didn't hear her and continued on. She took the girl's file over to the front desk to make the appointment for her and wiped her hands of the entire troublesome thing.

It was not so easy for Aiko, however. As she automatically started on the walk to her apartment her head was filled with a thousand different thoughts, all of them spinning around and knocking into one another in a turbulent tangle.

She and Leon had only been married for a few months and he had been a universe famous basketball player for less than that. Were they even ready for a baby? Of course not! They had only just turned twenty; they had so much more to do and so little time for a child.

She'd have to give up using her magic for a few years to raise the child and Leon was just now getting use to his new role as the leader of a team. The baby was going to mess everything up, tilt the world that had just recently turned perfect.

And Aiko just didn't know if she had it in her to be a good mother.

Someone placed a heavy hand on Aiko's shoulder and she came back down to earth with a jarring thud. Turning she looked at Anrima with wide eyes, not really sure what to do.

"Hey, Aiko, you okay?"

Suddenly Aiko realized that it was growing increasingly darker with every moment, a sure sign that she had been wandering around lost in thought for the past few hours.

"Ah, y-yes. I'm fine." She said twisting her hands together. She watched Anrima's nose twitch as he breathed in her scent, obviously checking whether or not she was telling the truth. And when his eyebrows came together as he tried to puzzle out what exactly was wrong with what he had smelled Aiko realized that he would be able to smell the baby if he focused hard enough.

She hadn't even told Leon yet, how could she let Anrima know? "Ah! Anrima, I-I need to go. Bye!" And she launched herself into the air so that she could run on the roof tops, headed towards the apartment she and Leon shared. When she tried the door and found it unlocked, she took a breath, preparing herself.

But when she walked in the living room, kitchen and bedroom were empty so the sound of running water hitting tile brought her towards the bathroom, and she slowly pushed the door open. "L-Leon-kun?"

"Ai-chan? Did your appointment take a bit longer than usual?" Taking a breath and trying to ignore the rippled and shadowed form of Leon that was visible through the shower's glass door Aiko sat down on the toilet and started nervously playing with her fingers, unsure of how she wanted to tell him. At least this way she wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Um, y-you could say that." Aiko fell silent. She usually wasn't shy, heck, she was never shy! But this was difficult! She was wondering how on earth this could be so hard. Six syllables... That was all it was. Five syllables that would change their lives forever.

"Hey, Ai, you want to join me?" Her face flushed as she briefly thought about it, desperately wanting to join him and just ignore the whole situation. But ignoring these useless thoughts Aiko closed her eyes and took a breath.

"Um, actually Leon-kun, I just need to t-talk to you."

"Then talk." Aiko took a breath and closed her eyes.

"The doctor t-told me I w-was unfit for d-duty."

"Why? Are you sick?" He sounded so sweetly concerned that Aiko cursed herself for dragging it out, telling herself to get on with it.

"Y-you could say t-that."

"Leon-kun, I-I'm pregnant." Aiko winced at the sound of the bar of the soap that had been in Leon's hand hitting the tile of the shower floor. He was quiet, so blasted quiet. That couldn't be good, could it? "L-Leon-kun?"

The shower door was thrown open, revealing a naked and wet Leon staring at her, wide eyed with shock. "Pregnant?" He asked hoarsely, his voice just barely above a whisper.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorr-" But her apology was cut off by Leon scooping her up into his arms, whooping with unrestrained joy.

"That's great!" He pronounced loudly, grinning widely as he spun Aiko around in a circle, amazingly keeping his balance on the slick tile. Aiko grabbed onto his shoulders for balance and stared down at him, shocked.

"G-great?"

"Yeah! I mean, we're going to have a family!"

"You're not worried?" Leon looked up at her, confused.

"About what?"

Aiko thought over all of her earlier thoughts about everything that could go wrong. But when she looked down at Leon, with some of his blonde hair plastered to his head and other bits spiking up stubbornly, his bright blue eyes so bright and happy and his familiar grin splitting his face, Aiko decided she would worry enough for the both of them.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She whispered before meeting his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. They broke away a few moments later, Leon once more grinning up at Aiko.

"I'm going to be a dad!" And with that, Aiko felt her heart melt.

"Y-You're going to make a _great_ dad." They met in another kiss, one just as sweet as the last, and Aiko promised herself that she'd try and forget about all of her worries and just _be_ with Leon.

Though this all flew away when she felt Leon moving. She broke the kiss and leaned back, realizing he was headed towards the shower. "L-Leon-kun? What are you doing?"

"I want you to shower with me. And after all, pregnant women can't strain themselves." Aiko blinked at Leon's sly grin for a moment before the shock of the stream of water hitting her brought her out of her stupor.

"Leon-kun! I-I'm still in my clothes!" She shouted, struggling against the iron restraints of his arms.

"Oh, you are, aren't you?" He teased, his grin growing as a familiar light entered his eyes and made Aiko's stomach knot. "Well, we'll just have to fix that." He said cheerfully, starting to unzip her jacket.

"No! Stop! Leon-kun!" Aiko called out, giggling as she tried to half-heartedly fight him off. They wrestled for a few more minutes before Aiko gave in, smiling as their lips met again in a happy and loving kiss, Leon's hands gently caressing her stomach.

And in that moment, worry was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

Okay, I really hope you don't dislike this Aiko, because I just tried to make it more realistic. They're twenty, just recently married, barely able to keep up with things as is, and suddenly a baby is thrown into the mix. She's just worrying, and rightly so. This baby screws up _a lot_ of things -like Aiko's activeness- but life turns out pretty great for everyone, and Aiko stops worrying, being shy and gets happy.

Oh, and I just think Leon would make a pretty great dad, as long as Aiko was there to keep him in line, that is.

Kathy made me write this in less than ten minutes. GOD my hands are sore!


	3. Nightly Ritual - FujiHazu

This is just a little sumin' sumin' that I... really have no idea. I mean, after I wrote it I kind of looked around like "What the freak, my geek? What _is _this?" And Kathy didn't even know.

Oh well, a chapter that doesn't suck is still a chapter, so I will post! Haha!

This one is for the adorable little Charmed Ojamajo, who asked for FujiHazu. And don't worry if this one doesn't tickle your fancy, my pretty dear, there will be more to come that probably won't make me so... confused as to the origins.

* * *

Fujio lived a life that was constantly changing. With five energetic kids, a village he protected, and numerous people under his leadership who risked their lives for him without question, there were very few daily guarantees. And he had changed along with his uncertain life, maturing and becoming someone he hoped that his people were proud to follow, someone worthy of being the Chief Advisor, Hadzuki right by his side and changing along with of him.

He sometimes thought back to all those years ago when he had first began his relationship with the woman who would one day become his wife and a person more important to him than life itself. She had always been so achingly shy around him, blushing at even the slightest of things and stuttering adorably, fainting at some of the most inconvenient of times and causing him to nearly panic the first few times since it had always been his fault.

Gradually, as their relationship had progressed, Hadzuki had thankfully stopped fainting other than when she was absolutely overwhelmed and had become easier with him, her stutter eventually fading as her confidence rose, her blushes becoming precious things that he could only see when she was adorably embarrassed. She had grown and had started to hold herself with pride, more confident with herself and with her strength.

When the children had come Hadzuki had shown a side that many wouldn't have equated with the beautiful and soft spoken woman some saw as a pushover. She became firm where he was not, unbending and stern, having complete control over the "scary mom look" that he wouldn't have guessed his sweet Hadzuki capable of.

But there was one thing that remained unchanged even after all the years, one perfect constant that Fujio felt he could depend on even more than he could the sun rising with the morning and setting before the night.

Hadzuki's nightly routine just before she joined him in bed.

It was something ridiculously silly to depend on as he did and was a strange thing to look forward to, but there was something so utterly calming about the predictably of it in an utterly unpredictable life.

He liked it best on the nights when he was laying back against his pillows waiting for her, able to watch as she walked around with the grace he swore she managed to emit from her every pore. She would always go to the bathroom first, twisting her heavy hair up to the top of her head so that she could wash her face and brush her teeth, revealing the smooth curve of her neck to him.

They never really talked, though Hadzuki sometimes brought up something particularly humorous the children had done or Fujio told her about something that had happened at the office. Usually he would just watch her with a small smile as she went about her tasks, content to be where he was at that moment doing what he was doing, completely at peace.

After finishing in the bathroom she would walk back into the room and go over to the vanity, sitting down so that she could rub her moisturizer into her face and hands briskly, her attention never wavering towards him or wondering at his undivided attention since she was used to it after all the years and nights of the same thing.

She released her hair from its confines and allowed it to fall, picking up her brush to run it quickly through the long brown strands.

Fujio pouted slightly, unhappy since brushing Hadzuki's hair was one of his favourite things to do, though he knew that Hadzuki found it a little embarrassing. He remembered back to the first time he had proposed the pampering, and her stuttering and blushing as she flat out refused him was still an adorable memory, though she no longer stuttered or refused him when he asked. He'd sometimes peek around at her face and see a familiar and nostalgic blush covering her cheeks.

Finishing up at the vanity she came over to him and slipped into her side of the bed, shifting her pillow around and sliding under the comforters, barely having a moment to relax before Fujio was sliding his arms around her and pulling her to him, nuzzling his face into the familiar curve of her neck.

Hadzuki giggled lightly and ran a hand through his hair, and the sweetness of the sound and feeling was all it took to make his heart turn into a puddle of mushy putty at her hands. They lay together in a perfect silence for a few minutes before Fujio pulled back to stare intently down at her through the darkness, her own eyes, glowing ethereally, meeting his.

"Fujio-kun?"

"I love you." He told her, watching as her entire face softened with a beautiful smile and her eyes glowed even brighter with warmth that was reserved only for him.

Despite all of the changes over the years that had passed since they had first gotten together and despite how dearly he held the things that had blessedly stayed the same, he knew that the only true thing that would never change with them was the nearly overwhelming love he felt towards her.

"I know." She murmured, her hand moving to gently curve around his cheek, her other at his neck to pull him towards her for a warm and light kiss. "And I love you too."

* * *

My dearest Charmed Ojamajo asked for something a bit different for this and I was like "Whatever you wish, my dear, I SHALL DELIVER!" but then Kathy came and round-housed kicked me, telling me off for even considering this. Our argument sort of twisted the creativity in my mind so this is sort of how it turned out... Sowwy, Charmy-chan!

Until next time my little darlings!


	4. Happiness - LeAi

Hello, dearies! How are you? Good, I hope! Four chapters in one day is tiring... But Kathy refuses to let me sleep and that is exactly why I am up at 11:00pm, writing another LeAi. I was supposed to deliver a heartfelt ToOn to my dearest Charmed Ojamajo but Kathy decides she wants me to do LeAi. So that is what I'm doing.

ToOn shall be out soon though, lovelies!

This is just a sweet little family oneshot. Enjoy! (I promise there shall be ToOn soon! Perhaps next chapter...)

* * *

Growing up in the Senoo household her life had always been loud and unorganised. There had been no quiet influences or actions, no silent fights or sad crying. There had only been the light and unrestricting name of Senoo and the warm, ever present reminder of how they were supposed to act that she had seen whenever she had looked into a mirror.

But Aiko couldn't really complain. It was true she had been ignored greatly by her mother as a child and that love had been forthcoming, but her childhood had never been as bad as Leon's. She had had a family, had had a home. She had been treated with respect and had been provided for. She had never, even at her worst moments in that house, had to worry about her life or if those who took care of her would turn their backs if she was in need. So really, she had no room to complain about her life as a child.

But as she stood at the stove in a worn lavender robe, flipping pancakes and turning sausages, frying up bacon and scrambling eggs, she knew that the truth of her child hood was that it had been so terribly cold and miserable compared to this...

Behind her, her children sat at the large kitchen table, passing the time before breakfast was served as they did every morning, happily and noisily.

Georgina, her eldest, sat crookedly in her chair from where she had flopped down, her head laying down on the table as she stared dead eyed at some distant thing, her beautiful blonde hair -the same colour as her father's- laying around her in tangles and the heavy blanket of sleep still covering her face and clouding her clear blue eyes.

Even though she was a skilled witch, one that easily defeated opponents that were believed to be far greater than her in skill, Sokuryoku Georgina was not -and would never be- a morning person. It would take her half an hour before she was able to hold a conversation consisting of words with more than two syllables and a full hour before she was able to look anything near presentable or do anything productive without risk of bodily injury to others.

Her twins were sitting together, heads bent over some papers and books as they tried to puzzle out something Aiko knew she had very little -if any- hope of understanding. They were beautiful girls, their dark blue hair like hers, their sapphire eyes holding a tint of their father's blue. They were only nine but were already immensely skilled and absurdly intelligent. Mizu showed to have more of Aiko's brash and loud nature compared to Raika's more devious and noisy Leon like nature, though they were both just as excitable as their father when it came to things they were passionate about.

And their passion was knowledge.

Aiko had no idea where that had come from. Though she had always been knowledgeable she had never been truly smart, and God knew Leon wasn't -though she loved him. Leon had said it could have been from his father and Aiko had to say that it made some sense, especially when paired with the fact the main points of interest for the girls were summons and seals.

These talents of her youngest daughters tried her nerves more often than not, what with them frequently sneaking past the teams of WAGTS in the middle of the night to creep into the King's secret library to study his papers. Something they were expressly forbidden from doing, though they still ended up leaving practically every night.

And then there was Leo, her second eldest son, who was sitting cross legged on the floor, his unruly hair spiking up in odd directions, making sure his kunai were properly balanced and sharpened. He had the same foxy grin as his father and eyes that were the same vivid blue, eyes that held mischief, arrogance and happiness at any given time. His hair was the same incredible red of Leon's mother, though it tangled around his face and down to his shoulders in an uncontrollable mane, spiking up and defying the laws of gravity like his father's.

Though he had the looks of a mischievous mini-Leon he was more focused on becoming a great wizard than playing pranks, often training or playing wizard with his friends, impressing them with the real wizard weapons his father gave him so easily. He was the most skilled boy his age and actually surpassed the twins in the more physical aspects, though he wasn't as smart as they were.

And finally her baby, little Rita, her little mini her. She was only two but everyone who saw her immediately said that she was a dead ringer for her mother, and Aiko had to agree. Her eyes were pure sapphire without the slightest bit of Leon in them, her hair the same softly falling blue. She was just as quiet as Aiko when thinking, never really crying and always patiently waiting, always sleeping through the night and she had been the least fussy of any of her children.

Just like every morning Rita sat quietly in her raised chair, hands fisted atop the table as she watched her siblings with calm eyes, waiting for her mother to bring her her food, never trying to move from her seat to get down to join her brother or go over to bother her sisters. It was actually pretty disconcerting how quiet she was, especially when surrounded by her far more rambunctious siblings.

Aiko smiled over at all of them and turned the heat off on the stove. "Girls, put the papers away so that you don't get food on them. Leo-kun, put the kunai away and sit at the table, please." They moved quickly to do as she said, waiting for her to set the platters of food down before attacking them with the same gusto and appetite that their father and mother had.

The shouts of Leo and Raika getting into yet another argument were paired with Mizu's more impatient pleas for them to calm down so that they could eat and then the sudden shout of laughter as one of them did something the other found to be embarrassing. Georgina lay dead as ever at the end of the table -though she had started to stir at the smell of food- and Rita quietly ate her cut up pieces of pancake beside her.

And when another presence entered the kitchen, Aiko couldn't have imagined a happier morning. Turning Aiko smiled at her husband of fifteen years, feeling the familiar flutter of warmth when he smiled back.

"I thought you had already left for the office." Leon grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, you see-"

"DADDY!" Raika shrieked, stopping the argument she was having with her brother in favour of leaping out of her seat and dashing to her father, throwing her arms around his waist. Leon grinned down at his exuberant child, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Hey Baby. Yeah, I went in and was doing some paperwork -Leo, stop making faces at your sister- and then I got hungry. I thought about sending out for some ramen -Mizu, stop hiding those papers under the table, you're not fooling anyone- but then I looked at the clock and figured you'd be making breakfast, so here I am! Oh, and -Mizu! Where did you get those papers? Are those from the King's library? You know you're not allowed to go there, let alone steal from it. Haven't your mother and I told you-"

Aiko smiled softly as Leon began lecturing his children while simultaneously piling his plate high with food. The noise was incredible, the table was messy and the laughter was contagious. Most people would walk into the kitchen at that moment to see chaos of the worst kind, and they would probably pity Aiko -funny, sweet, violent Aiko- for having to deal with such a disastrous family every day. But as Aiko sat in the middle of it all, comparing it to her old life, she knew there was no comparison.

She wouldn't trade this -the sound of her children's lively shouts and laughter, the sight of Leon in his robes scolding his children in between bites of food, the feelings of warmth, love and pure happiness that seemed to just radiate from every corner of the room- for anything in the world.

* * *

After the last one, I felt like I had to show you that they do end up with a happy little family and that Aiko couldn't be happier.

I love the kids I made up for these guys, and I already know almost every bit of their life stories (don't worry, I know you're not here for the OC kids, so I won't bore you with too much of them).

Oh, and in this story the King (Leon's father, the 4th King, if you're not keeping up with the program) had a secret library where he kept scrolls about seals and summons, and all of his notes. It's pretty big, and I'll elaborate on it later. And if you're wondering why I made Leon's father the 4th King... Well... Ask Kathy...

Love and kisses!

(P.S: Well, damn, Kathy wants me to write another one. She wants to do ToOn, however, I need to sleep!)


	5. Family Moments - ToOn

Kathy decided to make my fingers go through labour and write another chapter straight after I'd written the last one. She seems very content on making my fingers fall off. Not too proud of that.

Betcha any money I'm gonna be up at 2:00am in the morning typing up a chapter to satisfy Kathy. Well, here's what you get currently. Five, long, chapters, in one day. My poor fingers (sobs)

Onto the story! Enjoy my darlings! SEND IN REQUESTS!

* * *

Tooru rubbed his face wearily as he finished a stack of paperwork, moving it aside only to find yet another stack beneath it. He glared at it for a moment, wondering if they were somehow spawning when he wasn't looking. And though he glared at his paper work, grumbling about it under his breath, he knew that in a few minutes he'd be buried in it again, because he loved his job.

Many people had thought that after a few months of being buried in paper work without any missions the appeal of being in power would fade. And while he missed the missions and detested the paperwork, he knew that he wouldn't trade being the person he was for anything.

It was his life's dream, what he had worked for, what he had fought tirelessly and endlessly for. It wasn't the same as protecting his friends from enemy wizards on the front lines, instead it was protecting an entire village from politics, and he had found that they were a far more treacherous foe.

However, more often than not Tooru found himself going against those politics, forcing his way to a better solution, one that worked towards the world of peace his teacher and father had worked for. And though he had found it pissed off some people -mostly the stiff necked elders- it had always worked out with no lives lost.

With a sigh he leaned his chair back, knowing that he needed to get the paper work done but also knowing that he _really_ didn't want to at that moment. And when he heard a familiar little giggle he knew he couldn't get to it now that a perfect little distraction had appeared.

He pretended to be immersed in the forms on his desk as the giggles got closer and louder, and he had to stop his lips from twitching in response. Suddenly a small purple ball of energy burst up from beside his desk, leaping towards him with a tiny fist extended, screaming out at the top of her lungs, "POWER!"

Tooru caught her easily, flipping her upside down so that her purple hair brushed the floor and began blowing raspberries on her belly. Giggling and shrieking, the little girl reached up to push at Tooru's face, the blood rushing comically to her face. "Daddy! Stop!" She squealed, wriggling and twisting as she tried to get away, trusting that her father wouldn't drop her. Tooru pulled back and looked down at his daughter, grinning at her sweet and furiously red face.

"Kerevine -chan, you know you can't give up on an enemy when they're about to break!" He said, seemingly shocked at his daughter. He quickly went back to torturing the four year old, smiling at her glee filled shrieks of protest, though he was forced to stop when a heavy handed knock landed on his door.

Still holding his child upside down, he called out for whoever it was to enter, though he felt like pulling a face when he realized that it was his assistant.

The woman was tall and frighteningly thin, sharp eyes and talons easily scaring off anyone who dared to come to his office for anything other than business. Her dull brown hair was pulled back in a tight librarian's bun, sharp, no-nonsense glasses perched at the end of a sharp nose.

She looked over the loving family moment with disdain, pursing her lips at the child who dared to disrupt the Hokage's work. "Sir, I do believe that the child should be with her mother. Perhaps we should send her back, in case Onpu-hime is worried about her." _And so that you can get back to work,_ was the silent message she practically screamed.

Tooru ignored the faces his daughter was secretly making every time the woman spoke and instead calmly asked the woman to send a message to his wife. After the door closed Tooru let go of his daughter, letting her crawl up into his lap and get settled in. Pouting, the small girl crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at her father.

"I don't like her." She said gravely, and Tooru grinned down at her.

"I don't like her either, but she's the best assistant I've had so far." All the others had either been so young that they had come onto him excessively, ignoring the fact that he was happily married and instead focusing on the fact that he was a young and attractive man with power and stature; or they had been so old that they had only judged him on the old him inside of him, often trying to sabotage him.

So he was thankful to his current assistant, though he had to wish she wouldn't try to scare away his child and friends.

"Now that she's mentioned it, why are you here without your mother, Kerevine?" The girl smiled up at him bashfully, green eyes not-quite meeting his as she grabbed his hat from the back of his chair and pulled it on her head, trying to hide.

"I missed you Daddy." Tooru looked to his daughter, his gaze stern and his tone cautioning as he grabbed her and sat her on his desk so that she'd face him. "Kerevine..."

Onpu came into the room, her eyes snapping over to the shrouded form of her daughter. "Kounna Kerevine," She said quietly, using the dangerous tone that people so rarely heard. Tooru watched as his daughter winced, her bright eyes trying to catch his to beg him for help. When she realized he was simply ignoring her she turned slowly, timidly looking over at her mother.

"Yes Mama?"

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay with me?" Kerevine bit her lip, holding the hat back so that she could see her mother and watch for any attack.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you did."

"And did I or did I not expressly forbid you from bothering your father when he is in the office?"

"You did."

"They why," Opu asked, her voice quieter that before, evidence of just how angry she was. "Did I find that you had left me in the middle of the market to come here, where your father was obviously working?" Kerevine's bottom lip trembled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry."

Onpu crossed her arms and looked sternly and unforgivingly down at her daughter. "Yes, I'm sure you are. Now, go wait in the waiting room while I talk to your father."

Hiccuping, Kerevine took the hat off of her head and trudged to the door and out, wiping away her tears as she went.

As soon as the door closed behind her Onpu sagged, rubbing her face wearily. "Hey now, come over here." Tooru said, holding out his arms for Onpu to crawl into his lap much like Kerevine had. She rested her head on his shoulder, clutching the front of his robes loosely.

"I was so afraid when I looked up and couldn't see her." She whispered, closing her eyes tightly against the terrifying thoughts and visions that threatened to rise up again. "The WAGTS hadn't seen anything and when we looked we couldn't find her. She just slipped away so easily, and I thought-" She bit her lip, not even daring to say the words.

Tooru wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, resting his head atop hers as he tried to keep away all of her demons. "It's alright. She's alright." Onpu shook her head.

"No, it's not alright. She keeps doing things like this and she doesn't realize the consequences. She doesn't realize that if she leaves me and I can't protect her..." Onpu shook her head again, fighting against the tears that so desperately wanted to fall free.

Tooru didn't want to think about what could happen, but he knew he had to. Not only was Kerevine a cute child who was often too kind and trusting but she was also one of the five legend's child. There were so many people who wanted to get a hold of her, to gain power over him and in effect his village. There was so much that could go wrong if Kerevine even left their sight for a moment.

But they couldn't tell this to her, couldn't have her distrusting and running away from every person who looked at her sideways and every shadow that followed.

Slowly Tooru's hand drifted down to Onpu's stomach and rested there, her hand coming to rest atop of his and above the other little life they had created.

With so many fears about Kerevine was it right for them to have another child? Was it safe? Tooru –one of the five legend's, one of the most powerful men in the village- felt so powerless, so weak, so unable to protect his family.

But he shook that feeling off, determined to do as he had promised as a boy and keep everyone safe.

"Hey, it _will_ be alright." He said, lifting her face so that she was looking at him. "I promise, okay?" Slowly she smiled, trusting those words as more of a truth than anything else in the world.

"Okay." She murmured, leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

They sat that way for just a few more moments before Onpu sighed, leaning back and opening her eyes so that they met with Tooru's. "I was a little hard on her, wasn't I?" Tooru brushed a few pieces of her hair back behind her ear.

"Maybe a little, but she deserved it. She knew it was wrong and yet she still did it." He paused for a moment, and his lips twitched. "I think the really cruel thing is that you've left her alone with my assistant for so long." Onpu blinked and jumped up, realizing that that was exactly what she had done.

She hurried to the door but stopped before opening it, turning to look back at Tooru. "Will you be home for supper tonight?"

Tooru thought about all of his paper work and the hour he had just lost. He thought about how he'd have to fly through it at top speed without a break to make it on time, and then he thought about sitting down for a hot homemade meal with his family and then spending time with them after.

It was no contest. He'd gladly use a few clones and suffer through a headache if it meant he got to put his baby girl to bed and spend some time alone with his wife afterward.

"Of course." She smiled and went out into the hall, leaving Tooru and three of his clones to their work.

* * *

Some Tooru Daddy time to show that Onpu isn't the only one that worries. ^_^

I've made Akatsuki, Fujio, Leon, Tooru and Yabu the five legends. Don't ask, they all have a very high position of power though Akatsuki is the highest (being the king and all).

It's 11:24... I think Kathy is satisfied... But my writing conscience is cruel~! It'll be very likely that I wake up at 2:00am and Kathy decides to make me write a story -_- Sigh. Oh how I love my muse.


	6. A New Team

Hello sweeties! Kathy was telling me that I should write YaMo. My answer to that? Hello naw! I feel like writing something that doesn't have to do with the couples... Sort of...

Oh, Ginger is Fujio and Hadzuki eldest daughter ^_^

* * *

Ginger walked into the classroom with a spring in her step, happy with the knowledge that today would be the last day she would ever have to wake up and sit in one of the dreadful seats that were housed in it. After all, when she stepped out of this room for the last time she would have a team. With teammates! She adjusted her forehead protector slightly, wanting to look perfect and dependable for the first time her comrades -her precious people- looked upon her as their teammate.

She sat on the edge of her seat fidgeting, anxious to hear her name called by the teacher as he assigned the teams. Then –miracle of miracles- she heard it and nearly jumped out of her seat with joy.

"Kashikoi Ginger with… Yada Sori and… Tamaki Mio." Smiling like a child at Christmas Ginger turned, searching the rows of students for her teammates so that she could beam at them with undiluted joy.

After the teams were called most of the students were whispering about who the teachers would be but Ginger didn't bother, already knowing hers since he had been training her during the past years, and she was more than happy to have him. Though when he showed up the entire class sighed in relief at the fact that they wouldn't have to have _him _as their teacher.

"Yabu-sensei!" She cried out when he leaped into the room in his usual happy mood and astonishingly bright smile. She bounded down the stairs and threw her arms around his waist, forgoing any sense of decorum in face of just how happy the day was making her, and it didn't bother Yabu in the least as he hugged his student back exuberantly.

"Where are my other cute students?" He asked, grinning as he looked over the crowd expectantly, making the children flinch back at just how white his teeth were.

Two of the newly made witches trudged down the stairs and to their new teacher, sadly following him and their new teammate out of the classroom and out to one of the training grounds.

"Alright!" Yabu shouted, startling the two children who weren't use to the sheer amount energy that the man seemed to have. "I'll get started with the introductions! I am Sokuryoku Yabu and I'll be your teacher from here on out! I cannot too much magic otherwise I'll burn the village down, so I am a fighting master, and I strive to show everyone that wizards can be great even without daily magic! I am married to a beautiful young peach child and one day you will get to meet her! Now, tell me about yourselves and your dreams!"

The two blinked at him, trying to figure out what _nutcase_ would ever marry this man.

Ginger stood up proudly, putting her hands on her hips. "I am Kashikoi Ginger and even though my parents have great knowledge I have terrible control of mine so I mainly focus on fighting. I have four younger brothers and sisters and my father is one of the five legends like you are Yabu-sensei, but you probably already knew that. I want to prove myself as a witch and make all of my family and friends proud. My hobbies are training and my quote is that I'll never give up and that I'll always protect my precious people, just like my parents."

She smiled, waiting for the next person to go, red eyes flickering back and forth between them. "I suppose I'll go next," sighed the slim girl tucking a strand of her short black hair behind her ear.

"My name is Tamaki Mio. My family owns a acupuncture spa which I one day hope to run, and I take advantage of the training on pressure points and magic flow to use it for fighting." She twisted her legs beneath her, her short skirt hiking up her fishnet clad legs. "My hobbies are making myself beautiful and shopping. I also like-"

"Stop it!" Shouted the person sitting beside her, glaring at her.

"What's got you upset?" She asked sweetly and the other person growled.

"You're a boy! Stop acting like a girl, I mean, you even dress like one!" Ginger blinked at the two of them, watching as Mio took a slim fan from the sleeve of her jacket and flicked it open, stirring the air idly.

"But isn't it nice to have people thinking that we're a team of just girls?" The person who had been yelling turned slowly, green eyes burning with fury.

"I. Am. A. Boy." He growled.

Ginger looked him over, taking in the long green braid that brushed his waist, the elegant and smooth unmarred features of his face, the clear and creamy complexion that many women would kill for and the slim waist that they would gladly die for. There was absolutely nothing remotely masculine looking about the boy, but she wouldn't be telling him that.

Of course, Mio was doing that perfectly fine by herself... Or himself.

"Really Sori-chan, what's got you all riled up?"

"Chan? _Chan?_ Why I-"

"Ah! Sori, you are going next?!" Yabu exclaimed, grinning broadly at the boy, though he only glared back.

"No! What I'm going to do is-"

"Oh, but Sori-kun! I really want to get to know you better so we can become close as teammates!" Ginger exclaimed, clearly seeing where this was going and not wanting her poor sensei being hurt when he had been so excited about having a happy little team of his own.

Pausing, the boy blinked, straightening up and puffing out his chest, deepening his voice at the girl's use of "kun".

"Well, I suppose if you ask like _that_. My name is Yada Sori and I come from a small clan that has recently moved to the village when our old one was destroyed in a hurricane. Our greatest weapon is our hair, which is why we never cut it. I am a _boy,_ and my clan is actually mainly male based, even if we take better care of our hair instead of our kunai. My hobbies are working out so that I can become more masculine and also origami -which is _manly, _goddamn it Mio! And my dream... it would be to continue on with my family traditions." He paused. "And I don't feel comfortable disclosing what those are."

Yabu grinned proudly at them all. "Right! Well, my precious students, I have seen the youthful energy between you and have decided that it is time to train! We'll start off easy with a mere fifty laps around the village!" He shouted, pumping his fist into the air grandly, his two new students blinking at him.

"You _can't_ be serious." Mio declared.

Ginger sent them a sympathetic look. "He is, but you don't need to worry. You'll get used to it. We'll be doing a lot worse here soon."

"_Worse?_"

"Wait until he gives you the weighed clothes."

"No." Mio said, putting her/his hands on her/his hips and glaring at Yabu, the midriff bearing shirt she/he was wearing riding up slightly. "I am wearing heeled boots and I refuse to run in them. It would _ruin _them, and can you imagine how much that will mess with my calves?" Sori snorted, not really liking the idea either but way too happy with how this was affecting Mio to care.

"Maybe if you wore clothes that were more suited for training, like _boy's_ clothes since you're a _boy,_ you wouldn't have this problem." Mio's eyes flared.

"You know what, I'll get used to it." She/he hissed, getting up to angrily stride away, determined to beat Sori no matter what, even if she/he had to do it in heels.

* * *

This introduces Ginger's teammates and I just want to say that I absolutely _love _Sori and Mio. Also, I will introduce you to Ginger's sisters and brothers in due time.

And no, they will never get together. Sori likes girls and even though Mio is a girl in every aspect but her body, she's also into girls. (And I _will _be referring to Mio as a girl from now on, because that is what she is)

There will be more about these three later. You have been warned.

Prosper my precious darlings! I adore you!

(P.S: I think Kathy likes this story, she seems very intent on making my fingers die...)


	7. Cookie Kisses

Kathy decided to make me write a chapter at 3;00am ^_^ Argh... I've never been so tired, but Kathy wishes to ruin my sleep, so... Here we... Here's just a cute little Rita x Chiyuko oneshot, even though they are much to young for it.

* * *

Doremi shifted Chiyuko in her arms to knock on the door of the familiar apartment, snatching Nicole's hand quickly so she couldn't go and investigate what had moved in the bush over near the road since it obviously couldn't have been _the wind._ Sending her a stern look she looked back up and smiled at her brown haired friend as she opened the door. "Hello," She said sweetly, tugging on Nicole again so she would leave the bug she was suddenly fascinated with alone. Hadzuki opened the door a bit wider and grinned.

"Hey, come on in. Aiko is already here and Onpu called to say she couldn't come for about another hour or so. We probably should have thought about how having kids would destroy our girl time, huh?" Doremi smiled and walked into the living room to find Aiko laying back on the couch, a sleeping toddler curled into her side.

"Yeah. Even when we do get together we end up spending more mom time with our kids than grownup time with each other." Aiko declared.

Nicole sagged, practically going limp as she dragged her feet, the only thing keeping her up the firm hold her mother maintained on him. She sighed heavily at the prospect of having to sit and listen to her mom and her friends talk about silly girl stuff, seeing nothing but a long bleak road of boredom before her.

Hadzuki smirked at the pitiful sight and motioned to the sliding glass door that led out to the back yard the apartment building had. "You can go join Ginger, Leo and Sani if you want Nicole. They're out there playing." She jumped up and began a mad dash to the freedom that the door held, though she was stopped by her mother's still firm and steady hold.

"Moooom." She whined, wishing that she would just let her go and have fun with the other kids.

"Just a minute." She scolded, hoping that someday she'd be able to give the child something that at the very least resembled patience. "You won't run off and will stay in the yard?"

"Yes."

"You'll be responsible and will come and get me if anything happens?"

"Okay."

"You won't play any witch games?" She widened her magenta eyes at her, pained at the prospect of not being able to show everyone the neat new kunai her father had gotten her. "But Mom-"

"No."

She huffed and hung her head, deciding that it would be better to just give up and go outside before she made her sit inside with her. "Fine." She grumbled, and Doremi let her go, watching as she raced out to play. She sat down in the free armchair, adjusting Chiyuko so that he could sit comfortably on her lap, studying the entire room with watchful magenta eyes.

Hadzuki smiled at him and waved, the child only watching her disinterestedly. "God Doremi-chan, he looks more and more like you every time I see him." Doremi smiled gently, a flush of pleasure painting her cheeks as she smoothed his hair.

"He is the least Akatsuki-like of all the children." She allowed, the three of them going on to discuss the latest changes in their lives.

Rita's brow scrunched up at the sudden increase in volume, the noise the three women made rousing her from her peaceful nap. She opened her eyes and frowned, turning her head to look blearily at the new-comers who had so rudely disrupted her. Her eyes suddenly shot fully open and she jerked up into a sitting position, blinking at Chiyuko in fascination. "Rita?" Aiko asked in concern, sitting up with the girl to place a soothing hand on her back.

Aiko held her arms out and opened and closed her fists, reaching out to Chiyuko and grunting in frustration when her mother caught her before she fell off of the couch, also keeping her from reaching her goal. Aiko blinked at her youngest daughter and then looked over at what the child was so suddenly focused on, lips twitching when she noticed. "Ah, I think she noticed Chiyuko." She laughed, holding onto the struggling toddler.

Doremi smiled and moved over to the couch, sitting Chiyuko down beside her and watching as Rita determinedly crawled over the remaining distance separating them to plop herself down beside the boy. She cooed as she reached out played with a soft piece of his dark red hair studying his magenta eyes as she pet his face, the abused child just sitting there and allowing her to do as she liked. Suddenly the girl leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the boy, cuddling him close and pressing a slobbery kiss to his cheek and melting the hearts of all three of the women in the room.

"Oh my God, Hadzuki-chan go get your camera! Aren't they just the cutest?" Aiko cooed, clasping her hands together and watching them with stars in her eyes. Hadzuki walked back in with her camera and started snapping pictures, her heart melting at just how adorable they were with Rita snuggled up with Chiyuko and Chiyuko sitting there with a resigned look on his face as he allowed her to do as she wished.

"Oh, isn't this just perfect? Rita, do you like Chiyuko?" The toddler nodded and tightened her hold, her ringlet curls bobbing. "Rita wuvs Chiyuko. Chiyuko is soooo cah-ute!" She declared, reaching her hand up to pet his hair. Hadzuki smiled and snapped another picture, peering over the camera at one of her best-friend's.

"Well, she's definitely yours. There's no way anyone else's kid could be that shallow."

Aiko waved her away. "Oh hush and take the pictures." Doremi looked over at Doremi and grinned. "Isn't this fantastic? Their names even sound great together: Rita and Chiyuko, Rita and Chiyuko. It's perfect!" Hadzuki rolled her eyes but dutifully continued to snap the pictures.

"Really Doremi-chan, I don't think you should be picking out the wedding china just yet."

"You know, you could stop being such a downer and just bask in the irresistible cuteness of these two. Right Ai-chan?" Aiko nodded and smiled sweetly as Rita pressed another kiss to Chiyuko's cheek, her heart melting at just how adorable the scene was.

"Mom, we're hungry." Leo declared, striding into the room without a care in the world, the two young girls following his lead and acting with the same nonchalance he had, not minding the grass stains or the forming bruises and sweeps of dirt on their skin. Hadzuki glared at the three of them, Sani coming in and holding her hands up innocently.

"I tried to stop them." She declared, going to sit in the vacated armchair, as neat and tidy as when she had first gotten dressed that morning. Aiko chuckled and went into the kitchen to get some snacks, ruffling her son's hair as she passed him.

"What on earth were you doing? Mud wrestling? How can you get this dirty in under an hour? Really Ginger, why don't you to play gently like a lady?" Ginger puffed her cheeks full of air and crossed her arms.

"Because it's boring, Mother."

Aiko came into the room and sat down a plate of sandwiches and cookies. "Hadzuki-chan, they're kids. Kids get dirty. Live with it. Now who wants some snacks?" The kids scrambled for them, their mother's warning them to grab a sandwich before a cookie.

Chiyuko and Rita were both handed a cookie each. Chiyuko nibbled on his cookie delicately while Rita bit off chunks, filling her cheeks with the snack food as she looked at Chiyuko from the corner of her eye. She swallowed, crumbs covering her cheeks, and shook her head at him.

"No-no, Chiyuko. You eat like dis." She said, grabbing his cookie and shoving it into his mouth. Doremi snapped a picture, laughing at Chiyuko's wide eyes and filled cheeks and the pleased expression on Rita's face.

"That's better." Rita said, nodding and wiping the crumbs off of Chiyuko's face and licking them off of her hand.

* * *

This is just a little something I thought up.

I've always had it in my head that Rita and Chiyuko would be friends of a sort, but all the sudden this developed. Soooo... Tada!

And their names do sound cute together. Say it: Rita Chiyuko. Rita Chiyuko. Rita Chiyuko.

Now switch it around and do it again: Chiyuko Rita. Chiyuko Rita. Chiyuko Rita.

There's more to the story of these two, but I also have other stories thought out so all the parts might not me immediately forthcoming.

Kisses my darlings!

(P.S: I wonder if Kathy'll let me sleep? I doubt it...)


	8. The Kids

Hi sweeties! It's the longest that I haven't posted a chapter! (Cries) A WHOLE DAY!

Well you're probably curious of who the kids are and who they belong to so I delivered a small chapter here that explains it ^_^

Read my darlings! Kathy's on vacation, I did this myself ^_^ So proud.

Also, I'm sorry for those who are confused. Rita is indeed a girl.

This is also the chapter where you find out who the lunatic, Yabu is married to! YAY!

Oh yeah, YABU IS LEON'S OLDER BROTHER!

Tamaki also had to wed her cousin to continue the Tamaki line (sigh)

Hikaru is betrothed to Hana because of him being born from the wizard rose at the same time Hana was. The wizards don't want to think Akatsuki was a pedophile so... I guess you could class him as Akatsuki's younger brother...

Oh, final thing, Itou is Tooru's younger brother. ^_^

* * *

**Akatsuki & Doremi**

**Akatou Heath Shidoosha: **The oldest child and first male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He is a perfect copy of his father. His age will change during the story.

**Arte Viola Shidoosha: **She is a twin. She is the second eldest child and first female offspring of the Shidoosha's. She has long violet hair and violet eyes, seemingly the more 'Akatsuki' lookalike of the twins. Her age will change during the story.

**Mira Rosa Shidoosha: **She is a twin. She is the third eldest child and second female offspring of the Shdoosha's. She has long pink/red hair and magenta eyes, seemingly the more 'Doremi' lookalike of the twins. Her age will change during the story.

**Nicole Saffron Shidoosha: **She is the second youngest child and third female offspring of the Shidoosha's. She has long brown hair and violet eyes, inheriting her brown hair from her grandmother and grandfather. Her age will change during the story.

**Chiyuko Shippoi Shidoosha: **He is the youngest child and second male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He has pink/red hair and magenta eyes, inheriting the title 'The Young, Male Doremi' because of his likeliness to Doremi. His age will change during the story.

* * *

**Fujio & Hadzuki**

**Ginger Sango Kashikoi: **She is the oldest child and first female offspring of the Kashikoi's. She has long brown hair and red eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Natsuki Miya Kashikoi: **She is the second eldest child and second female offspring of the Kashikoi's. She has long brown hair and honey coloured eyes, looking very much like her mother. Her age will change during the story.

**Sani Kimiko Kashikoi: **She is the third eldest child and third female offspring of the Kashikoi's. She has long brown hair, has one red eye and one honey coloured eye. She is often looked at for her unnatural eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Fukou Kei Kashikoi: **He is the second youngest child and first male offspring of the Kashikoi's. He is the first one to inherit his father's orange hair, and he has red eyes, a near perfect copy of his father. His age will change during the story.

**Takeo Cory Kashikoi: **He is the youngest child and second male offspring of the Kashikoi's. He has long/short orange hair and honey coloured eyes, the opposite of his elder sister. His age will change during the story.

* * *

**Leon & Aiko**

**Georgina Kori Sokuryoku: **She is the oldest child and first female offspring of the Sokuryoku's. She has blonde hair & S&L blue eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Mizu Saki Sokuryoku: **He is a twin. He is the second eldest child and first male offspring of the Sokuryoku's. He has dark blue hair and S&L blue eyes. He is usually questioned to why his names are opposites. His age will change during the story.

**Raika Nerine Sokuryoku: **She is a twin. She is the third eldest child and second female offspring of the Sokuryoku's. She has dark blue hair and S&L blue eyes. She looks like a female Mizu and vise versa (Duh twins). Her age will change during the story.

**Leo Kishimo Sokuryoku: **He is the second youngest child and second male offspring of the Sokuryoku's. He has fiery red hair courtesy of Leon's mother (BEAR WITH ME) and sapphire blue eyes. His age will change during the story.

**Rita Lucy Sokuryoku: **She is the youngest child and third female offspring of the Sokuryoku's. She has dark blue, long hair and sapphire blue eyes, pulling off the perfect image of her mother (only younger). Her age will change during the story.

* * *

**Tooru & Onpu**

**Miton Jaden Kounna: **He is the oldest child and first male offspring of the Kounna's. He has turquoise hair and amethyst eyes. His age will change during the story.

**Haine Lily Kounna: **She is the second eldest child and first female offspring of the Kounna's. She has long purple hair and amethyst eyes, a perfect, younger, copy of her mother with long hair. Her age will change during the story.

**Kin Diego Kounna: **He is the third eldest child and second male offspring of the Kounna's. He has spiked, turquoise hair and emerald green eyes, pulling of his father's image, only younger, perfectly. His age will change during the story.

**Kerevine Momo Kounna: **She is the second youngest child and second female offspring of the Kounna's. She has long turquoise hair and emerald green eyes. (Female much? No, Kin and Kerevine aren't twins). Her age will change during the story.

**Kaina Hanabi Kounna: **She is the youngest child and third female offspring of the Kounna's. She has long purple hair with a streak of turquoise and teal eyes (courtesy of the mix of green and purple...). Her age will change during the story.

* * *

**Yabu & Momoko**

**Yukio Col Sokuryoku: **He is the oldest child and first male offspring of the Sokuryoku's. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. His age will change during the story.

**Kiara Leanne Sokuryoku: **She is the second eldest child and first female offspring of the Sokuryoku's. She has long, dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was given and English name because of her Mother. Her age will change during the story.

**Miko Natsu Sokuryoku: **He is a triplet. He is the third eldest child and second male offspring of the Sokuryoku's. He has light blonde hair and one light green eye and one dark green eye. His age will change during the story.

**Milo Gray Sokuryoku: **He is a triplet. He is the second youngest child and third male offspring of the Sokuryoku's. He has light blonde hair and one light green eye and one dark green eye. His age will change during the story.

**Mina Brianna Sokuryoku: **She is a triplet. She is the youngest child and second female offspring of the Sokuryoku's. She has light blonde hair and one light green eye and one dark green eye. Her age will change during the story.

* * *

**Masaru & Shiori**

**Sori Dango Yada: **He is the only child and first offspring of the Yada's. He has dark green eyes and light green hair which is long. He is very sensitive. His age will change during the story.

* * *

**Reika & Kioro**

**Mio Jane Tamaki: **She is the only child and first offspring of the Tamaki's. She has black hair and blue eyes (father). She is a shemale. Her age will change during the story.

* * *

**Takeo & Marina**

**Kikyo Rose Kimura: **She is a twin. She is the oldest child and first female offspring of the Kimura's. She has black hair and brown eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Kagome Tulip Kimura: **She is a twin. She is the middle child and second female offspring of the Kimura's. She has black hair and dark brown eyes just like her mother and sister. Her age will change during the story.

**Kaede Lavender Kimura: **She is the youngest child and third female offspring of the Kimura's. She has short, shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes. She looks up to her sisters very much. Her age will change during the story.

* * *

**Itou & Poppu**

**Tekatou Beat Kounna: **He is the oldest child and first male offspring of the Kounna's. He has turquoise spiked hair and green eyes. His age will change during the story.

**Monika Quinn Kounna: **She is a quintuplet. She is the second eldest child and first female offspring of the Kounna's. She has bouncy turquoise curls and light pink eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Misika Emily Kounna: **She is a quintuplet. She is the third eldest child and second female offspring of the Kounna's. She has spiked down pink hair and pink eyes. She is very curious. Her age will change during the story.

**Madika Katherine Kounna: **She is a quintuplet. She is the third youngest child and third female offspring of the Kounna's. She has spiked down turquoise hair and pink eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Mukika Pheobe Kounna: **She in a quintuplet. She is the second youngest child and fourth female offspring of the Kounna's. She has bouncy, spiked down turquoise hair and pink eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Merika Cocoa Kounna: **She is a quintuplet. She is the youngest child and fifth female offspring of the Kounna's. She has bouncy pink curls and pink eyes, the perfect image of her mother. Her age will change during the story.

* * *

**Hikaru & Hana**

**Cherry Pop Shidoosha: **She is the oldest child and first female offspring of the Shidoosha's. She has blonde hair and black eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Lime Jet Shidoosha: **He is the second eldest child and first male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He has jet black hair and milky brown puppy dog eyes, mirroring his mother's. His age will change during the story.

**Mint Mewla Shidoosha: **She is the third eldest child and second female offspring of the Shidoosha's. She has jet black hair and jet black eyes. Female Hikaru I guess you could call her... Her age will change during the story.

**Pepper Pamyenta Shidoosha: **She is a twin. She is the fourth eldest child and third female offspring of the Shidoosha's. She has long blonde hair and light milky brown eyes. Her age will change during the story.

**Spice Chris Shidoosha: **He is a twin. He is the fourth youngest child and second male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He has shoulder-length, light blonde hair and light milky brown eyes. His age will change during the story.

**Apple Takeshi Shidoosha: **He is a twin. He is the third youngest child and third male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He has long, reddish hair (Don't...ask) and coal black eyes. His age will change during the story.

**Ringo Takashi Shidoosha: **He is a twin. He is the second youngest child and fourth male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He has reddish hair and black eyes. His name means 'apple' likes his twin but it is said in Japanese. His age will change during the story.

**Pine Evergreen Shidoosha: **He is the youngest child and fifth male offspring of the Shidoosha's. He has jet, coal black hair with two light blonde streaks at the fringe, one brown eye and one black eye. His age will change during the story.

* * *

YAY! FINALLY DONE! AND KATHY DIDN'T HELP AT ALL! YAY! AND IT'S AT A REASONABLE TIME! YAY! SO HAPPY! YAY!

Okay, yes, Hana and Hikaru's kids' names I meant to put in English, I know what Cherry, Lime, Mint, Pepper, Spice, Apple and Pine are in Japanese but I did them in English okay! Because I felt like it and that's how they're names are pronounced! Ringo is the only Japanese name out of them and it means Apple... So he and his twin have the same name... Okay...

Also, if you would like me to do a oneshot with any... _**ANY **_of these kids, then please send me a request. Just send me all the names of the kids and/or adults you would like me to write about (you have to say all the characters that you want in it) and I shall deliver! YAY! Yes, I will write YaMo (Yabu x Momoko) ItPo (Itou x Poppu) and if you really want, KiRe (Kiero x Reika) MasaShio (Masaru x Shiori) and TakeMari (Takeo x Marina).

That's all my lovelies! See you next time!


	9. There Is No Fun In Pranks and War

Hello, hello, my deary dears! This one is for my little sweety Charmed Ojamajo, because she's coming over tomorrow and I am so happy! She's also my best friend and we're both very cheeky ^_^ So this made me think;

**What if I wrote about pranks?**

And after thinking about it I kind of decided that, nah, not really. But then the temptation to deny me my own decisions once more was too great and Kathy locked me up in a closet to poke me with pointy sticks and taunt me with cinnamon rolls until I broke.

Evil, evil muse.

It was just an idea that I liked, but I wasn't focused on writing like a great deal of the things that are still in my head. But that was until I went to my sweeties profile and saw that she'd put me in her best friends list! (I already knew that but it makes me feel so happy when Charmy-chan calls me her best friend)

So after squealing like a girl and resolving to write this chapter no matter what, I now have it.

So here you go, you sweet little darling you.

* * *

Years later, the event would still be remembered with a great deal of amusement and not a little bit of trepidation. The story would be told nostalgically in an attempt to embarrass in front of boyfriends and girlfriends, and later would be told in remembrance of the years where they acted much as their own children were.

How it was started and by who, was a much disputed thing, the blame being shifted frequently and the actions being exaggerated to almost epic proportions. But one thing remained constant no matter who told it; it had been a violent, take no prisoners, hold nothing back, do or die blood bath that people found themselves lucky to come out of unscathed.

It had been war.

The academy was on its spring break, and being free of the learning and dull daily structure of the school was liberation for many of the children. But for Leo, it was just kind of... Meh. All of his friends were busy doing family stuff, his family was off doing Leader and mission stuff, and he was just stuck laying on a branch up in a tree, flicking and spinning a kunai idly through the air before catching it again in the same repetitive arc that he was already tired of.

He waited for an idea to come to him of what to do, and it came in the form of his older sister talking uncharacteristically shyly to a boy she was walking next to.

Rolling on his side he watched the pair for a moment before a purely wicked grin split his face and he quickly dashed off, unnoticed by the two as they went about their hazy puppy love filled world.

Working quickly so not to allow the devious chance to escape him Leo soon found himself waiting in a high branch in a tree for the perfect moment, and right when the flirting pair stepped to a particular spot underneath a particular overhang Leo tossed his kunai at a branch where a large bucket had been situated perfectly rested on. The bucket upended and it fell to the earth in a perfect and almost poetic arch, the murky pond water that filled it spilling on his poor and unsuspecting sister and dowsing her completely.

The entire forest was silent but for the thudding of the bucket's impact and the sound of Raika's gasps as she held out her arms as they dripped, her hair sticking together in front of her wide and shocked eyes, her mouth open in a silent cry as she stared wide eyed down at herself and the clothes that were now sticking to her.

Then laughter tore the silence apart, the loud and almost hysterical sound echoing through the trees as Raika's eyes jerked up to the spot where her younger brother leaned against the trunk of the tree for support, wiping his eyes free of tears.

Raika gaped like a fish -a sopping wet, dripping fish- for a moment before the boy beside her -Sho, her crush that she knew she didn't have a _chance _with now- pointed to her top of her head.

"Ah... you got a little something... right there." He said, and Raika quickly flung her hand up to pull a stingy and gunky strip of pond scum out of her hair.

The laughter got louder as Raika squeaked in disgust and quickly dropped it, and the more hysterical the boy got the higher the flames in her eyes burned.

"SOKURYOKU LEO, I'M GONNA' KILL YOU!" She shrieked making everything within a two mile radius jump in fright, and with a final snigger her bright haired brother disappeared.

"... And then I had to pull this green goop out of my hair and it was horrible!" Raika sobbed into the shoulder of her twin. "It was really going good with Sho before that, you know? And then afterward he couldn't even _look_ at me without laughing, and when I asked him about the dance next Saturday -which he already asked me to- he said that he just remembered that he had to do something." Sniffling, she tried not to remember how horrifyingly embarrassing it all had been. Her one chance at getting together with her long time crush and it was completely ruined by her stupid little brother.

Mizu shushed her and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry. I know that you liked him."

"I really _really _liked him." Raika muttered, and her brother nodded.

"And I know it hurts, but maybe there's something we can do that can help." Raika moved back and tilted her head as she looked up at her brother with a hint of hope in her tear swollen eyes.

"Like what?" She asked, sitting silently as she listened to her brother's plan, a delighted and almost cruel smile growing on her face as her brother told her the plan.

"You know, I thought you were the sweet one." She teased, and Mizu merely smiled.

"Not when you're unhappy, I'm not." He said, and the pair quickly got to work.

* * *

Since Leo wasn't home yet -trying to avoid his sister's wrath until it had calmed down a bit- they easily stole every article of clothing from their brother's room and took it down to the laundry room with the bottles of dye they had just purchased. With a load spinning in the dryer and one more in the washer the two girls quickly threw out the evidence of their involvement and shared a celebratory high five.

They passed their mother on their way out of the room and Aiko tilted her head in puzzlement at the sound of the washer and dryer working together.

"Who's doing laundry?" She asked them, and they both shrugged.

"Leo. He got them dirty messing around today." Mizu said as Raika scowled.

"Yeah, there was something about pond water." She muttered, and Aiko nodded her head in understanding. None of her children had ever really been all that gentle with their clothes.

About ten minutes later as the twins were up in their room smugly celebrating their victory, Georgina popped in through the kitchen door, a cloth hamper in her hand.

"Mom, the machines in my building broke and the last time I took clothes to the laundry in town they banned me because they said there was too much blood on them." She whined, and Aiko smiled softly at her.

"Leo just threw his in the wash, so if you get them in there really quickly I think you'll be fine." She said, and Georgina nearly fell to her knees in thanks as she rushed to the laundry room and upended her sack of dirty clothes into the machine without really paying any attention to the strange colour the water was, more focused on asking her mother if she could mooch lunch off of her because she was _starving _and she had forgotten to go grocery shopping earlier.

When the laundry finished half an hour later, Georgina pulled out the first shirt and was shocked at the sheer... neon greenness of it. She didn't own anything in that colour, and she knew that Leo would never go for anything so bright, and she was even more puzzled to find that _all _of the clothes in the washer were that colour.

"Leo!" She called out, knowing that the boy had been trying to sneak a snack in the kitchen, "What did you do to the laundry?"

"What do you mean?" He said around a bite of an apple as he came into the room.

"I mean, why are all the clothes in the washing machine green?"

"I dunno'."

"What do you mean you don't know? These are your clothes."

The look on his face would have had Raika on her knees in thankful tears as he dropped his apple and dashed to the machine, looking inside of it in shock and horror. He could see his favorite T-shit, his underwear even his newest jacket, and all of it was a horrendously bright _green_.

"There was something in the dryer too." Georgina muttered, realizing from the look on her brother's face that he didn't know anything about what was going on, a fact that was further proven when the boy opened the door to the dryer and pulled out a hot pink pair of jeans and looked like he was about ready to cry.

"Who did this?" Georgina muttered, pulling out her favorite _blue_ sleep shirt and finding that it had changed to a murky sort of greenish colour. The question snapped Leo out of his daze and his eyes hardened into anger.

"Raika." He hissed, and Georgina couldn't see her sister coming up with it on her own. When one twin was thought to be acting particularly devious you could be sure that it was a joint effort because they would never let the other go down alone.

"Mizu too." Georgina muttered, and the two glanced at each other and understood perfectly that they would need something _serious_ to get back at the girls.

* * *

Walking down the side walk on their way to glance around the bookstore, the glow of victory still held close, the first hint the girls got as to how wrong everything was about to turn was the way people were staring and laughing, pointing at something they couldn't yet see. The second hint they had -and the hint that made them aware that they were involved- was how people would point at the unseen thing and laugh before pointing at them and laughing even harder.

Looking up at what it could be, the twins froze in horror at the sight of a familiar bra and two familiar pairs of underwear hanging from a wire strung between two buildings, a sign above it proclaiming in bold red letters that; SHOULD THESE BE FOUND THEY SHOULD BE RETURNED TO SOKURYOKU MIZU AND SOKURYOKU RAIKA.

They stood there for a moment as they stared at the familiar scrawl of their redheaded brother, shocked out of their horrified daze by the snigger of one of their classmates. "So... do the teddy bears belong to you Raika, or Mizu?"

Raika released a strangled scream when the whole situation suddenly hit her, and she quickly threw a firebll at the offending sight, setting the underwear ant the wire that held them up on fire.

A low whistle sounded next to them and they turned to see their brother wearing a pair of jeans that had been worn a day too long and a pink hoodie, a smirking and superior grin on his face.

"Well," He said as he stared up at the sight of the burning underwear, "That was amusing."

Raika screamed and launched herself at the boy, gripping his hoodie and dragging him up to his toes. "You are _dead_, do you understand me? It won't be easy, it won't be quick, it'll be painful and violent and bloody." She hissed, and Leo didn't even bother to struggle, just smirking up at his sister as if he still held the upper hand.

"Oh?"

"_Yes._ This, Sokuryoku Leo," She said, dropping him back to his feet and giving him a little shove paired with an acidic glare, "Means _war_."

The twins turned and hurried away with their fury fuelling their steps, and Mizu clenched his fists, sure that he had never been so mad before.

"He didn't do it alone. You know he wouldn't have gone through our underwear drawer."

"Well then who-" They both stopped when they spotted Georgina wearing a absurdly green top that they remembered being white the last time they saw it, shooting them a glare before walking by. The two girls shared a glance before sighing.

"Well, shit." Raika groaned.

"Raika!" Mizu reflexively reprimanded.

"Well, it goes with the situation! Now we're going against Georgina _and_ Leo, and that's twice the trouble."

"Yes," Mizu murmured, thinking the whole thing over before coming to a decision with a somewhat sweetly evil smile. "But it can also mean more trouble for _them_ if we play this right."

Raika stopped, unsure of what he was getting at, and crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to figure it out. "...What do you mean?"

"I mean that out of the four of us _we _are the ones who know the most about war from the scrolls we've read and our studies, so why don't we use that? Knowledge has always been our greatest weapon, so we'll use it against them."

Raika thought it over for a moment before smirking and nodding. "Right. Well, Sir General, what's the plan?"

* * *

Georgina was tired. She had just gotten back from an overnight mission where Kagome had helped her lament the destruction of her wardrobe and all she wanted was a warm shower to get the rest of the tomato juice out of her hair -just how stupid did you have to be to throw tomato juice at a witch when you were trying to escape? All it was, was annoying- and then sleep in her newly colored pajamas.

Letting her hair down she quickly jumped in the shower, singing off key to a song she had heard on the radio earlier as she began to shampoo her hair. Twenty minutes later she was stepping out, still humming, and wrapped a thin towel around her chest, rubbing her hair roughly with another.

She wasn't really bothering to pay attention but it was hard to miss the way her happy yellow towels had suddenly become stained with a disgusting black colour. Blinking she quickly rushed to the mirror and screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Across the village and nestled in their happy little house, Mizu and Raika were blissfully smiling as they ate their breakfast. Leo came in and glared at them, waiting to see what kind of revenge would be enacted on him but he was merely ignored so he cautiously went about getting his cereal ready, eying the twins as he did so that he could catch them even if they breathed suspiciously.

Setting down cautiously, none of them noticed the ever silent Rita walk in and get her own bowl until she was sitting at the table and reaching for the sugar bowl before Leo could catch it.

Mere moments after Rita put a spoonful of her favorite morning cereal in her mouth she was spitting it right back out, her face contorting in disgust as she tried to control the urge to throw up.

"...Salt?" She muttered, puzzled and sickened, and Leo was immediately reaching for the sugar bowl and finding it not filled with sugar but with salt.

He smirked at the other girls, just moments away from haughtily laughing in victory. "Well now, it looks like this little plan of yours didn't work, did it? _I _didn't eat the salt! You should really work on something better." He said, moving to get up but finding himself unable to.

The twins laughed as Leo's face changed from his holier-than-thou smirk to one of puzzlement.

"Oh, Leo-kun," Raika cooed, "Did you really think that that was all we were going to do?"

"We put a seal on your chair." Mizu said before he could ask, "You'll be trapped there for the next three hours..."

"... Unless you break the chair, which you know how mom will react to that, especially when added to the whole pond water and underwear facts." Raika added finally, an almost cruel grin growing on her face.

"I outta-" He growled, interrupted by the door being thrown open so hard that it banged against the door and left a dent.

"Mizu." Georgina hissed, her blue eyes glowing in a way that the three younger siblings weren't all that comfortable with, "Raika."

The twins swallowed nervously, unsure of what to do about the pure violence of the elder girl's aura or the lopsided beanie that she had stuffed her hair into. They knew what that meant since they had been to ones to play this particular prank.

"What the hell," The older girl hissed, "Is THIS?!" She jerked the beanie off of her head to show them her hair, and everyone had to stop themselves from gasping.

Her usual blonde hair was still the same shining yellow, but it was liberally splotched and streaked with a dingy tint of black that stained her scalp and a bit of her forehead as well.

"Georgina-"

"What? What on _earth_ could be your reasoning for this?" She cried, her eyes filling with tears and making the twins feel a twinge of guilt. But then they remembered their burning training undergarments, and the guilt magically disappeared like a magician had waved his wand over it.

"Well, if you hadn't hung our underwear up in the middle of the-"

"YOU started that! All I wanted to do was wash my clothes, and you made them green! And now my hair is... _this_ and you... you..." She took a breath, calming herself so that she could glare at the pair. "I am _not _going to forgive this."She finally threatened.

And none of them noticed the youngest of them slipping out of the room.

* * *

It dragged on dangerously, the acts ranging from tiny affronts like sealing the windows and doors shut with traps so that they couldn't get into their rooms to much larger offenses like when the twins found all of their furniture up in the trees outside the house (this compliments of Georgina with the help of Kagome and Miton).

When all of the twins' pens were super-glued shut only to explode all over their hands when prompted open the girls retaliated by putting sand in Leo's bed, and when Georgina found that her legwarmers -a present from Yabu-sensei that she never wore but dearly cherished- had been turned into puppets seemingly by Leo -a beautiful sabotage of their alliance by the twins- she immediately hit back full force by painting his nails with a permanent marker while he slept and drawing mustaches on his kunai.

It wasn't pretty and it wasn't quiet, but amazingly their parents didn't notice since Leon was holed up in one of the Five Legend's office with an extraordinary amount of paperwork because of the annual peace meetings between the wizard nations that would be coming up, and Aiko was helping out Onpu since it seemed that Kaina had caught an especially bad cold and wasn't handling it very well.

On the last day of break they woke up to find a platter of cookies sitting on the table and -thinking that they were an apology from their mother for not being there the whole week- they happily ate them.

An hour later the four were in their beds, holding their stomachs and throwing up into trashcans as they moaned for God to just hurry up and kill them. When Aiko found them she quickly called Hadzuki and the brown haired medic told her that they had been poisoned -not dangerously so, though- and they were all quick to point fingers at their siblings.

* * *

And so, poison out of their systems but still pale and a little queasy, the children found themselves standing before the judging eyes of their parents, their father sitting behind his desk in his Legend robes and Aiko standing steadily at his side.

Wincing under their father's gaze, they understood that their little war was now over and that now they were in serious trouble.

Their parents studied them for several heavy moments, noting how sickly the first four looked and that Leo had apparently decided to defy all laws of fashion what with his purple nails with pink jeans and a green shirt, the outfit clashing horribly with his hair. Georgina's hair was a terrible collage of black and blonde and the twins' hands were stained with blue and black and red. Rita was the only one that had come out unscathed, and she stood perfectly at the end of their little interrogation line.

"Would you care to tell us why you think that you poisoned one another?" Aiko asked, breaking the silence first, a very bad sign.

Immediately the four oldest started in on their own explanations at the same time, creating a chaotic babble of words that their parents were having a hard time keeping up with.

"So..." Aiko started, her forehead knit in concentration as she processed all of the new information. "You hung your sister and brother's underwear up in the middle of town?" She asked her eldest daughter and son, the eldest who looked away guiltily and the other quickly defending himself.

"We wouldn't have if they hadn't dyed our clothes pink and green!" He said, which made said twins glare at him because of the serious lack of information he had given.

"But first Leo dumped dirty pond water all over me!"

"And Georgina was a complete accident." Mizu added, said blonde leaning forward a bit so she could glare at them from around Leo in their spots in line.

"Yeah, well you dying my hair black wasn't an accident."

"We _told _you," Raika moaned, "That it turned out so badly and won't come off isn't our fault. It must have had some kind of reaction to the tomato juice that was in your hair."

"So?"

"_'So?' _So, it's your own fault for deciding to bathe in tomatoes! And anyway, we could have tried to find a solution to get it out, but then you went and put out beds in the forest and ruined out pens and our hands." Raika hissed.

"The pens weren't me that was Leo."

"Hey!"

"What? That's what you get for making some kind of crack puppet out of Yabu-sensei's present!"

"What? I didn't touch anything from that crazy psycho! And you're the one who drew all over my kunai!" Leo defended, and ignoring his last -truthful- accusation, Georgina was quick to figure who had defiled her beloved present.

"You two." She hissed. "How dare you?! First you destroy my hair and them my legwarmers, and then you go and poison us all!"

"Hey now, we're not the ones who poisoned the cookies! That was Leo!"

"Nuh-uh! I don't even know how to turn on the oven, let alone bake cookies!"

"Oh, so it had to be me because I'm a girl and I'm supposed to know how to bake?" Raika shrieked at the boy, and he stomped up to her and poked her in the chest, yelling in her face.

"No, it's because you're _crazy!_" He bellowed, and Raika was drawing in the breath to make a very loud and extremely angry reply when a quiet voice interrupted them.

"It was me."

Shocked, the whole room turned to gape at the youngest child, the one thought to be the best behaved.

"You...?" Mizu managed, trying to grasp the concept of their sister actually _poisoning _them.

"Rita, why did you poison your brother and sisters?" Aiko managed, just as perplexed as everyone else, this was her baby, the sweet one with the rare sweet smiles and the even rarer words.

"They put salt in my cereal and it made me mad, so I punished them. It only made them sick, though. It wouldn't have killed them." Rita said simply, and they all blinked in shock.

"It was an accident!" Raika immediately defended, and the boy barely spared her a glance.

"Rita-chan, you can't just... _poison_ your siblings because they upset you." Aiko managed, and the boy nodded. "And I also don't want you using the oven again without supervision." Another nod.

"Well..." Leon strangled out, "Part of this is our fault for not noticing, I guess, but only a tiny part. Really tiny. The rest is going on you because this got _way _out of hand, so we're going to have to ground all of you."

"I just moved out! You can't just ground me!" Georgina protested her, and Aiko silenced her with one of her looks.

"We are your parents, which doesn't change when you move out of our house. The fact that you are still a child and that you _need _to be punished was very well proven by how you had a hand in this entire thing." She said quietly, the girl's bravado wilting. "Now go out and wait so that we can discuss just how severe we need to be."

The group dejectedly shuffled out, and Leon shouted after them that Marina (as his assistant) shouldn't give them any snacks. A silent moment passed after the door had closed when Aiko sighed.

"Go ahead, Leon-kun."

The room was suddenly filled with loud and uncontrollable laughter, the silencing spell placed on the door keeping the sound from carrying out and alerting the children that their parents weren't really all that upset.

"They... And she... He... Ha!... Did you see her hair?!" He managed, practically falling out of his chair from the force of his laughter, and Aiko chuckled in answer.

She was angry, there was no doubt of that, but the situation also gave her a sweet sense of nostalgia for the devious prankster her husband had been when she had first started admiring him and was even still, though it was a bit more controlled. She was certainly surprised that all of their children, even her sweet little Rita, had gotten Leon's prankster gene.

"We _do _have to punish them. We're lucky that nobody was caught in the cross fire." Aiko said, and Leon nodded as he wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Some of that stuff was pretty good, though. Wish I would have thought of the hair and clothes dye when I was younger. It would have been _hilarious _to see peoples' faces when I did that." He cackled again, and Aiko smiled and shook her head fondly at the man.

* * *

I would just like to say that this, just like all of the other chapters that Kathy rather violently takes over, got away from me.

I got my step mom's laptop for stuff! It's beautiful and sexy and I named it Rodajio (Roh-dah-gee-oh), just because I could.

Will I be back?

You bet your sexy little flip-flops that I will be.


	10. Undiscovered Emotion - SoriGing

Okay dearies! Guess what!

I'm... back! And it's only been eleven hours! (Only?)

Now, we have a request from my dear Rose-chan! Love you RoseQuartz1! Who asked if I could make a GingerxSori oneshot! I do need a little help figuring out the pairings for these guys... Thanks Rosie! She already mentioned it once in 'A New Team' and I just idly passed it by, thinking it was just a thought, but then my darling reviewed again on 'The Kids' and this really caught my attention making me think 'Genius!'

**Fujio and Hadzuki have already gotten together, right? As well as Masaru and Shiori, right? And Masaru and Hadzuki used to have crushes on each other right? So why not make GingerxSori? The next generation Hadzuki and Masaru together!**

Well... Maybe that wasn't exactly what she said but that's what my weird brain deciphered! So live with it, people.

LIVE WITH IT I TELL YOU!

Now, on with the chapter ^_^

* * *

When Ginger first met Sori, she has just idly passed him by, thinking of him only as her teammate and friend. They worked together, laughed together, argued, and cried together... Okay maybe not the last one but just bear with it.

Ginger has always thought Sori, though not very masculine, was an incredible boy to the team and a very good fighter. She had told her mother about Sori and as soon as she heard the word Yada she has stared at Ginger with no emotion other than confusion. Ginger's mother had stayed like that for a very long time and Ginger decided to ask her father. Once again, as soon as Yada was said, there was a confusing reaction, only... this one was a little bit different to her mother's...

Ginger's father's red eyes immediately darkened with rage, rivalry and dislike which scared Ginger to be honest, causing her to stealthily sneak out by screaming and running for he life... Very stealthy, I know.

Sure, Ginger had been curious about Sori, but never in her life had she thought about liking him. That was, until, Georgina decided it would be funny to lock Sori and Ginger into the training grounds.

Screw. You. Georgina. Kori. Sokuryoku.

Sori and Ginger sat on a high tree branch, just casually enjoying the breeze, sighing at the smell of light spring dusk, plotting ways to kill Georgina, nothing special.

Sori sighed. "Oi, Ginger." Ginger looked up at him since he was good 3 inches taller than her. "What, Sori-kun."

Sori shook his head, "Just Sori thanks Ginger."

"Okay... Sori... What?"

"What have you planned for your future.'' He asked. Ginger stared at him like he was a psycho with a number 7 on his forehead, riding a unicorn while drinking a lollipop milkshake and singing Cotton Eye Joe.

"Planned for my future? I've never really thought about it." Ginger murmured, staring up at the soft looking, fluffy white clouds. Sori raised his eyebrows. "Never thought about it? Ginger, you're fifteen, you should start using your brain. I know you've got one, some people I know don't, like Georgina for instance."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Sori rolled his eyes while Ginger giggled. "I guess I will start thinking about it, Sori. But I have a tiny attention span..." "I know." Sori said casually.

There was silence. Not an uncomfortable silence. A gentle, warm, trusting silence only interrupted by the light rustling leaves of spring and the warm breeze sighing past them.

"Ne, Sori."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know the relationship that my parents and your parents had?" Ginger asked, looking over at the boy who didn't look surprised at the question.

"I asked Okaa-san about that some time back." He answered truthfully. Ginger opened her mouth but Sori beat her to it. "Yes, I will explain."

He took a deep breath and leaned against the tree trunk.

"First off, my mom didn't know your dad to well, only knowing that he was very smart and was the only one able to keep up with your mom knowledge wise. My dad, however, knew your dad quite well. My dad had a crush on your mom and vice versa, however, your dad also had a crush on your mom resolving in a not-so-friendly rivalry between the two. Of course, my dad's feelings for your mom disappeared overtime after he met my mom. I learned that he started frequently ignoring your mom and completely forgetting her existence. My dad knew your mom longer than your dad did, however, when my dad was so cold-hearted to your mom, her feelings for him started to fade as well only leaving confusion, hurt and despair. Your dad was there through all of this and your mom soon returned your dad's feelings. My mom had a weak and frail body, but she was smart and was best friends with your mom. Still is, I think."

Ginger nodded silently, taking all of this knowledge in, now understanding her parents' strange reactions. She then realised something.

"Hey, Sori-kun."

"Sori, Ginger."

"Sori."

"Yeah?"

"Did you breathe at all throughout that explanation?"

**Facepalm**

Ginger smiled, clueless before a drop of realization hit.

"Sori, after I told my mom about you she went into shock for four hours but when she snapped out of it, she told me this: The last generation fell in hurt and confusion, yet the next generation can still so live on, as long as you are here, as well as Sori." She said quietly.

Sori immediately understood and turned a dark shade of red in 0.3 seconds. He turned his head away so she wouldn't see him and stuttered, "S-So? What?"

Ginger tilted her head from side to side before answering cheerfully, "I just realized what that meant."

**Facepalm**

"Sori-kun, you're going to get a red mark on your forehead if you keep-"

Ginger was cut off by Sori sighing, taking her chin and pulling her lips to his in a delicate kiss. Ginger stared at him, wide eyed as he pulled away.

"Geez, you're troublesome." He muttered, undoing his hair so he could braid it again.

Ginger stared at him for a couple of seconds, still I the same position, not quite registering what had happened, but when it did, it was quite a show.

Ginger literally tackled the boy out of the tree and began kissing him senseless. Sori rolled his eyes before turning over so he was on top. He pinned her down and went back to braiding his hair. "Sori-taaaaan!" Ginger whined. Sori rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Can I braid your hair?"

"Huh?" Sori stared at her, honestly, how many times had those two stared at each other? He blinked once, twice, thrice before slowly nodding making Ginger squeal and she immediately starts braiding his hair.

_She's loud, she's troublesome, she's hyper, she's silly, she's clueless, she's tender, she's innocent yet she has a full heart, And I don't plan on doing the same to her as my dad did to her mom. _He sighed and grumbled. _Love interests must run in the family. So troublesome._

"I love you, Sori-chan!"

_Sigh _"Right back at you, troublesome woman."

"Geehee!"

* * *

Did I do back Rosie? Did I do good? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Does it need work? TELL ME!

Okay my dearies, that was for RoseQuartz1! Round of applause everybody! (Applause is heard)

Well! Seeya next time!


	11. Black Lullaby - MasaShio

Hello my sweeties! Here's another one, from me to you, special.

Shiroiand Masaru had never really thought of themselves as the parenting types before they had Sori but with his birth they found something so purely incredible and beautiful and cherished, and they loved him more than they ever thought possible. He was a treasure modge-podged together from the very best pieces of the both of them, and they had never felt anything more wonderful that the sheer unconditional and untainted love that the bond of parent and child came with.

So when Shiori found herself pregnant again they were ecstatic to say the least.

They brought out what baby things of Sori's that they hadn't thrown away and began to decorate Sori's nursery to fit two. Before the first trimester was over they were thinking of names and telling their friends, the sheer wonder of the moment overtaking them.

But then, in a wash of blood and tears, all of that happiness was gone.

There was sympathy of course, but it left a bitter taste in Shiori's mouth because she could also feel the pity that they gave, and it only riled the growing self-hatred. The skeleton of a crib sat tauntingly bare, and walking into Sori's nursery became almost unbearable for her because she could see how only weeks ago -days really- she had been preparing it for something that would never come.

Depression was an easy word for what she felt and as she curled up on the bed in a ball of self-loathing and pain all she was thinking that there must have been some way that she could have saved her baby.

After a week of leaving her alone in the darkness of their room Masaru knew that enough was enough, and opened the door with a purpose.

"Shiori," He said in his most commanding voice, a voice that made strong men quiver before doing as he bid, "Get up."

The seconds of silence dragged slowly by before she finally answered, her voice cracking and dry. "No."

"Shiori." He tried again, "Get. Up."

"No."

Biting off an angry curse Masaru walked to her side of the bed and grabbed her arms to start physically pulling her out of the bed, but after a few moments of wrestling he was shoved back so that he hit the wall with a hard thud. He didn't care though, because Shiori was finally sitting up with something other than heartbreak in her eyes. The pain was still there, but he didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see her pissed off before.

"Just leave me alone!" She cried hoarsely, her long hair falling in an unkempt tangle around her like a dark veil. "Just... Go away!"

"You need to stop being so selfish." Masaru bit out, making Shori blink in shock. "Do you think that you're the only one in this marriage that is completely crushed by this? It was my child too, Shori, but what you need to focus on right now is the fact that _I_ am here. _Our son,_ is here. You are not alone, so stop acting like it and for the love of God just get up out of bed."

Shori blinked at him for a moment before slow tears silently tracked down her face, and the sight of his strong and proud wife breaking apart like she was nearly broke him too.

"I... What if it was my fault?" She managed to choke out. "Maybe I should have stopped training or ate better foods or..." She stopped when Masaru's arms went around her and easily found herself leaning into his strength.

"You trained with Sori, Shori, and you know that the fact you ate something other than salads and fruits wasn't the deciding factor. We had no control over it, Shori. It just happened." He paused for a moment to pet her slightly greasy hair. "We could try again, if you wanted to."

"...No." She said slowly. "No I... Sori is..." She said, and then almost as if the idea hadn't occurred to her before she jerked back to look at him.

"Sori, is he...?"

"He's in his crib right now." Masaru said. Shiori nodded and pulled back from him.

"Right. I... I need to get into the shower since I haven't taken one all week. I probably smell terrible." She muttered to herself, but Masaru waved her worries away with a slight smirk.

"You've smelled worse." He said, and there was no reason to get upset since she knew that it was true. They'd been with each other through their personal worst's and bests. A little thing like smell was nothing compared to what they had been through together before.

This, this devastating feeling of loss was not going to be the thing that broke them.

The shower was quick since there was no reason for it not to be, and she knew that there would still be a bit more time before Masaru came back from the kitchen where he was making her some tea so she simply sat on the bed to wait, but when the baby monitor crackled and she heard the familiar cry she couldn't have stopped herself from hurrying to her son's room if she had wanted to.

As soon as she stepped into the room her eyes went to where Sori was, the small boy holding onto the side of the crib with a strong grip to keep himself from falling, his hair messy from sleep and his green eyes wide with tears as his bottom lip trembled pitifully. As soon as he saw the familiar sight of his mother the boy released his hold and plopped down onto his padded bottom, holding his arms out to the woman.

And without hesitation Shori walked forward and scooped her son into her arms.

Masaru was headed back to the room with steaming cup of tea in hand when he peeked into Sori's room as he habitually did, and he couldn't help but smile thankfully at the sight he saw.

Shori held their son tightly in her arms, her cheek pressed against the baby's head as a single tear ran down it, swaying slightly in a soothing motion as she whispered again and again how much she loved her. How much she meant to her.

And Masaru knew that they would be alright.

Just a tiny little something and an idea that I got about why Sori is so spoiled and why they stopped at only him.

A big happy birthday to my Crystala dearest, and a happy un-birthday to you! (unless this is your birthday. If that it the case, congrats.)


	12. Teen Rebellion

Why, hello again. Apparently a little inspiration fairy gracefully floated down from the heavens, which Kathy then captured and is now keeping in a small cage over a boiling pot so that we will be given more ideas.

Well, here we go, a chapter filled with fairy tears and maniacal muse laughter.

* * *

There were very few things that you were able to get away with when growing up with extremely skilled ninjas as parents, and the three girls currently gathering in the empty Sokuryoku apartment understood this better than any.

Haine's father had the all-seeing eyes that were able to stare through walls to see even the slightest of misdeeds and while her mother had no blood line limit she still had the uncanny ability to be right around the corner she was trying to slip by guiltily, able to grin at her and completely disarm her before systematically destroying any hope of escape the girl had.

Raika's father wasn't around as much as the others but his WAGTS were and they were more than happy to report the teen's misdeeds to the athletic one of the five legends, or, if they were in a particularly spiteful mood, they'd go to her mother, though the woman did not need their help in figuring out her children's secrets. She didn't even have to use her all seeing eyes, barely having to spare the children a glance before seeming to know every thought that had ever passed through their heads and then with a single stern look from the normally gentle woman they all found themselves easily spilling their guts and awaiting their punishment.

And Kiara, along with her brother and father, was terrified of her mother and her temper so she tried her hardest to not evoke the woman's wrath, and then there was her father who with his eyes-though he had never used them on her or her brother- was just as threatening.

Really, the poor girls had no way to win.

But there were a few times that with careful planning and whispered secrets they managed to rebel, and after weeks of veiled looks they finally had the perfect opportunity on the day that Kiara's mother was working with Yukio following her around and her father was out on a mission.

Haine was sitting down on the floor and leaning against Kiara's bed when Raika came in through the window, holding the white plastic bag in her hands aloft with pride.

"I'm back and have succeeded in my most important mission!" She declared, setting the bag down next to her cousin and setting down on the bed. Haine "hmm"ed at her, prying the bag open to see the fruits of the blue girl's labour.

"Hey, so I found some cups and- Rai-chan! Did you come through my window again? You know it freaks the neighbours out when they see us doing that, let alone strangers." Raika rolled her eyes at her best friend, waving her worries away with negligent hand.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's faster and adds to the whole secretive element of the whole thing and I'm sure that no one saw me. Witch, remember?" Haine, while the two girls were talking, pulled the bottles out from their home in the bag. Reading the labels as she did so Haine had to wonder where the blue girl had managed to acquire them, especially since she was the well-known and underage first born of one of the five legends.

There were bottles of whiskey, beer, vodka that apparently tasted like green apple, wine –both red and white- and tequila all seated together, clinking against each other as they were moved.

"Well," Kiara said, sitting down beside Raika, "Let's do this thing."

The other two girls nodded, eagerly waiting for Raika to take the bottle caps off of the first bottles that held the green apple flavoured drink, smiling and shifting around nervously as they prepared themselves to be rebels, to be teenagers. Clinking the glass bottles against each other in a little toast they brought them to their mouths with a grin and took the first drink of the night.

It took less than a handful of seconds for the taste to compute, and when it did their faces twisted into identical expressions of distaste.

"Ew." Kiara muttered, trying to get the bitter taste out of her mouth by quickly swallowing a couple mouthfuls of the water she had sat on her bedside table.

"Yeah." Raika agreed, quickly setting the bottle down on the floor and hoping to never see it again, "I don't know what kind of apples they grow over there in vodka land, but it tastes like they were poisoned after being rubbed over a hobo's foot."

"Thank you so much for that lovely and twisted weird image." Haine sighed setting her own bottle down. "It just added to that whole lovely experience."

The girls shoved their bottles away, each grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge to try and combat the bitter and cottony taste that still resided in their mouths. After a few more minutes and a cookie for comfort they switched their attention over to the wine.

"This shouldn't be all that bad," Haine offered as she poured a splash of the white into the little plastic cups they had, "I mean, people drink it all the time at parties and the red is supposed to be good for your health." They all nodded and took a sip, observing the expressions of the others instead of paying attention to what they were drinking, so when the dry taste hit their taste-buds they were very unpleasantly surprised.

Once more their faces took on expressions of distaste that would have been hilarious had they not been preoccupied by the stale taste in their mouths.

"Maybe the red will be better," Haine hopefully suggested, the other girls nodding and putting out their cups once again to watch as a splash of the red tinted liquid was poured into their cups. The girls brought the cups up and hesitatingly sniffed, Raika and Kiara watching as Haine bravely sipped the bitter smelling drink that they were now hesitant to try.

They watched as -when the taste registered- Haine's face scrunched up comically as she made a sound of disgust in her throat, practically throwing the cup away from herself. "It tastes like cough syrup!" She choked out, frowning, "I hate cough syrup!" The other girls sat their own drinks aside, unsympathetically happy that it at least hadn't been them.

Raika hesitantly opened the whiskey and sniffed the bottle, recoiling at smell that made her nose burn and her eyes water. Shaking her head she pushed the bottle aside, the trio becoming dejected in the face of how big a failure their little rebellion was. Shaking off the mood and determined to make sure the night wasn't a complete disaster; Kiara reached out and picked up one of the bottles of beer, figuring that since she knew so many people who liked it, it couldn't be _that_ bad. Quickly taking a deep swig Kiara then sat down the bottle with a solid _thunk_ on the floor, blinking her teary eyes and gagging slightly.

"Karin…?" Haine prodded, seeing how miserable the girl now looked after the last drink. Without saying a word or even acknowledging that the other girl had shown any concern Kiara jumped up, holding on hand to her stomach and the other to her mouth as she ran as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

Raika brought the bottle up to her nose and sniffed, wrinkling her nose at the stale smell and then feeling her stomach turn when the sounds of retching filled the apartment. A few minutes later Kiara shuffled back into the room her hand still pressed to her stomach and her face pale and drawn. She seemed to slump into herself, crawling up onto the bed to curl into a miserable ball on the sheets.

"That was terrible." She muttered, soothed as Haine began to smooth back her hair from her sweat spotted forehead. "I really don't see what the whole alcohol thing is about after all of this." Raika nodded and shoved the bottles away with her foot, standing up and stretching the kinks out of her back as she contemplated.

"Well, I think we can all agree that this sucked." She said, putting her hands on her hips as she looked down at the two younger girls, "So, are we going to continue with the plan? We still have the movies and I think you brought cigarettes, right Haine?" The purple haired girl nodded, but hesitated over the decision of whether to continue or not, put off by the complete failure it had been so far.

"I don't know about you two," Kiara grumbled from the pillow she had shoved her face into, "But I don't really want to watch porn or whatever else you brought after becoming good friends with the toilet and my breakfast, and I definitely don't want to smoke. It smells gross and will probably taste just as bad." Raika nodded at the wisdom of the words and puzzled over what to do next.

"Hey, Kiara, you guys have that one cartoon movie, right? The one with the fighting panda?"

"Yeah, it's in the living room on one of the shelves."

"Okay then, I'll go get it." She decided, striding over to the door. Kiara nodded but popped her head up to call after the blonde.

"Hey, bring me some orange juice!" She paused, thinking it over, "And some cookies!"

"Fine!"

"You like milk, right?" She asked Haine, who nodded, "And Haine wants some milk!"

"Fine!"

A few minutes later Raika came in with a plate of cookies and the drinks, the movie held in her mouth, and as they settled in with their chocolate chip cookies to watch a cartoon movie about animals who knew karate, Kiara laughed at the image they made.

"God, we're terrible teenagers, aren't we? We try to rebel and we end up watching a children's movie while eating cookies and drinking juice and milk."

"Yeah, but we make up for it by being amazing people with sparkling personalities, so just shut up and eat a cookie." Raika demanded, holding said treat up to the other girl's mouth until she took a bite from it.

"And hey, don't go bashing on the movie. I like it." Kiara snickered and shook her head at her best friend, but none the less stayed silent as they continued to watch the cartoon together, silently admitting that it was a pretty great movie.

* * *

Need I say more? Nooooooo. BUT THAT INSPIRATION FAIRY WAS JUST SO... SO... INSPIRATIONAL!


	13. Morning After - AkaDore

Hello my lovely darlings! I'm baaaaack!

Here's another chapter, just for you!

Please note, this holds a bit of a lemony flavour...

* * *

Doremi was a horrible singer.

Akatsuki fought back the laughter that threatened to overtake him as he discovered this, and just lay back on his bed to listen to her for a few minutes with a huge grin on his face. Of all of the things he had ever thought to find out about Aiko in their relationship, the fact that she couldn't carry a tune hadn't been one of them.

It was adorable, in an imperfectly perfect way.

Akatsuki sniggered as her voice cracked on another note and stretched his arms above his head. The sudden thought that she was happy enough to be singing made his grin even wider, because thinking about _why _she was so happy reminded him of the night before, and remembering that made him want to giggle like a little girl and do some singing himself.

Last night had been... amazing. And Doremi obviously hadn't hated it, because if she had why would she be singing in his shower?

Akatsuki had to cover his face with a pillow to smother the sound of his sudden laughter so that Doremi wouldn't hear and stop her singing or question his sanity—he was just so amazingly happy, happier than he had ever really thought about being—and the smell of her that had blended into the cloth over night assaulted him.

And that's when it really hit him.

Harukaze Doremi was in his shower and was singing after last night, and now his sheets smelled like a delicious blend of the two of them and the pillow he was currently smothering himself with was dominated by her scent of... vanilla and honey and something a little... flowery.

It was delicious, _she _was delicious, and he wondered what she would do if he tried to join her in the shower. Probably stop singing and make that little squeaking noise she always made whenever she got embarrassed, she'd of course blush so red that she'd battle a tomato, and after last night Akatsuki now knew that when she blushed like that the colour spread all the way down to her chest. And she'd probably stutter just the tiniest bit, even though it had been months since she had had any problems speaking other than last night.

Really, she was just too cute.

He heard he stop singing as the water shut off, and if he listened closely he could just hear the sounds of her humming. He sat up when the bathroom door opened, and his grin spread even wider as she stopped in shock once she saw that he was up and that ever predictable blush spread over her face and to the tips of her ears, painting her skin bright red all the way down to where she now desperately gripped the towel she wore.

Spots of her skin still had little specklings of water droplets on it that she had missed while drying off, and the thin towel just barely covered up what was necessary, something that embarrassed her greatly if the way she held it tightly to her chest as she simultaneously tried to stretch it down just a little bit further was telling. Her hair was still damp and the strands stuck together in wet clumps, pieces falling down her back and over her shoulders. He watched as her toes curled and uncurled into the wood of the floor—another one of her nervous habits—and he knew that if her hands hadn't already been occupied she would have been playing with her fingers.

"Hey." He said, holding back a laugh at the way her eyes refused to meet his. There was no reason to make her feel even more self-conscious.

"H-Hello." She murmured as her eyes flicked to him for barely a moment. "G-Good morning, Akatsuki-kun."

He bit his lip at the little bit of the stutter that had returned and sat up, unable to hold back his small chuckle at the way her eyes immediately went to his chest when the blanket slid down, his male pride swelling at the way she seemed almost glued to the sight before jerking her eyes away at the sound of his brief laughter.

He decided that it would probably be best for him to remain sitting and covered up, at least until she calmed down a bit. There was no reason to make her relapse and force her to faint.

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" He asked, and he supposed that _asking _her about it probably wasn't the best way to get her mind off of the things that embarrassed her, but he couldn't help but ask. Sure, she had told him it was fine and that it was normal, but he couldn't help but feel a little concern with the happy that threatened to overwhelm him.

Her blush toned down to a bit of a healthier and pinker colour, and she sent him a small smile as she nodded. "Mhmm. I-I'm fine. Just a bit... sore." He nodded and grinned at her, and Doremi couldn't help but grin back. Everything was perfect, absolutely perfect, and she felt like nothing could ruin what she knew would be a wonderful day.

Except, maybe, her dropping her towel, but she was holding onto it so hard that she knew it would be impossible for that to happen.

"Do you want to go out and get some breakfast? We can go to that place that sells those steaks you like." Akatsuki offered, and Doremi nodded happily, sending him a small smile.

They stared there like that for a few long moments before Doremi finally cleared her throat. "Umm... Akatsuki-kun. I need to get d-dressed." She reminded him.

"Okay."

"I-I-I can't just get dressed in front of y-you!" She protested, her words ending on a loud squeak.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes and lay back, covering his eyes with his arm. "There. I'm not looking." He told her, and Doremi stared at him distrustfully for a moment before gathering all of her clothes up and hurrying to the bathroom.

"Cheater!" Akatsuki laughingly called after her before getting up to get dressed himself.

It was going to be a great day.

* * *

There we go! Hahaha! (and if you didn't guess it, they had sex)

I think that the day after would be kind of embarrassing depending on the person and I think there would be a lot of embarrassed teasing cuteness with these two.

Kathy's still torturing the poor fairy...


	14. Ceremonies - LeAi

Hello my lovlies! That's right, another chapter has been gifted to you from the most wonderful and delightful me!

Please, hold your applause.

This one is for my new little darling RoseQuartz1 (Hello there!)

* * *

Aiko sighed as she tried to comb her second eldest son's hair into something a little less... wild. It was even worse than Leon's little spikes, thick and uncontrollable in a way that Leon's had never dared to be, the vibrant red color just adding to the air of pure wildness that seemed to surround the child. Really, it was almost comical how fitting the boy's name was.

"Moooom." The boy finally whined after valiantly sitting through almost three minutes of his mother's torture silently. With another sigh Aiko gave up and allowed the boy to dash away, holding his newly earned freedom close as he went to the other side of the room to do something that Aiko dearly hoped wouldn't ruin his nice outfit.

"Mom," Aiko turned to see Raika, her pale formal kimono and up-swept hair making her the perfect picture of a little lady, though the light grimace on her face somewhat sullied the image. "My obi is loose. Can you fix it for me?"

Aiko moved behind the girl and began to efficiently fix the garment as the other twin came up beside her, shoving her hair behind her ear as she watched.

"I could have done it for you, you know." Mizu huffed, tugging at the sleeves of his red kimono. "I don't see why you had to come over here and bother Mom when I was right there." Raika rolled her eyes at him and smacked at his hands for him to stop fidgeting.

"Because you always get it too tight." She said, smiling over her shoulder at her mother in thanks before grabbing her twin and tugging him to sit over on one of the couches, trying to keep him and Leo apart until the ceremony was over with, a personal mission bestowed on her by her mother so that there wouldn't be any bloodshed or fighting to ruin the day.

Aiko turned again and was met with the sight of her ever silent youngest standing beside her, looking up at her with his steady blue eyes. Aiko crouched down and smoothed her hand over Rita's hair, smiling at the girl gently.

"Did you need something too?" She asked and the girl shook her head, her gaze never breaking from hers in a way that unnerved most of the people that dealt with the five year old.

"I think Daddy does though." She said, and Aiko looked over the girl's shoulder to see that her husband did seem to be in some state of distress if the way his face was scrunched up was telling. With a sigh and a nod she moved past the girl to get to Leon, sitting on the arm of his chair to study the paper he was focused on.

Seeing nothing but a rough outline of what she guessed his speech was supposed to be Aiko ran her fingers soothingly through his hair, making the man close his eyes and lean slightly into her touch.

"Is anything wrong, Leon?" She asked quietly. Leon looked up at her concerned face with a twisted smile that was halfway to a grimace, holding up the paper in his hand.

"I'm having some trouble reading this and it's getting kind of annoying." He told her, watching her face as she leaned in a bit more to take another look at the paper. Aiko blinked and then looked over at her husband, watching him steadily as her lips lightly twitched at the corners with humor and the slightest bit of annoyance.

"Leon, this is your handwriting." She said and the blonde headed leader slumped back in his seat in defeat, sighing heavily.

"I know." He grumbled and Aiko just shook her head at him, beginning to run her fingers through his hair again.

"Why don't you have your assistant type it up for you so that you can actually read it?" Leom closed his eyes and snorted, relaxing as he was soothed by her touch.

"The last time I tried that it was all pink and squiggly and it had butterflies and flowers all over it. I looked stupid holding it and I couldn't even read it." Aiko felt her lips begin to curve at the amusement she found in her poor husband's troubles and made sure to hide any trace of the emotion from her voice when she spoke.

"It will be fine, you don't need the paper anyway. After all, whenever you get out there you always just say whatever you feel like no matter what and it always turns out wonderful." Leon opened his eyes to smile up at her thankfully, squeezing her hand lightly before jumping up and crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it across the room and into the trash.

"Hey, Leo!" He shouted as he made his way to his son, easily leaving behind whatever slight worries might have been bothering him earlier as he went to find out what his son was doing so that he could pass the time before the ceremony began.

Aiko smiled at the sweet scene of her family, all dressed up and pretty, and she was still smiling as she called out to the person who was currently trying their best to sneak past her.

"I don't know where you've been or what you think you're doing, but you are well over an hour late and there is no way I could be so blind as to not notice." She turned her head to direct her smile towards the hidden form of her eldest, her eyes raking over the girl as she stepped out into the open.

"Mom, I have a good reason for being late." Georgina began, but her mother's bland look managed to stop her.

"I'm sure you do, but I have to wonder how you're going to use that same excuse for you not being dressed in the kimono I had set out for you." Aiko sighed at the look her daughter sent her and glanced over the girl's regular ninja wear with disappointment, though she supposed it was better than sweatpants and a T-shirt.

"Ah... Sorry. But you know that that wouldn't have worked out, I look terrible in a kimono." Aiko rolled her eyes, something she had long ago picked up from her children and husband, and grabbed the teenager's arm, tugging her over to the couch so that she could keep an eye on her as if she was going to just disappear –something that wasn't really that farfetched.

"You only think that because you hate them. Now tell me why you're late." She demanded and Georgina smiled nervously as she tried to think of something, practically jumping for joy when they were told that it was time for the speech.

"Oh, well, sorry Mom, maybe later." Georgina said, hopping over to her siblings quickly. They made their way out to the balcony and lined up a bit off to the side, Aiko standing proudly and elegantly behind them. The crowd below them cheered and then Leon started his speech, all of the children immediately zoning out though they showed it to different degrees.

Georgina stared off into the crowd gathered below, glancing over all of the deceptively little looking people and smiling when she saw someone she recognized and they waved. Mizu attempted to watch and listen to his father but eventually his mind wandered and he ended up staring off into space, thinking over some of the scrolls he and Raika had recently gone over together while said twin was engaging in a little war of the words with the second elder of their two brothers, the youngest actually looking like she was the only one other than their mother who was paying attention.

"Do you hear that?" Leo hissed, earning a sharp sideways glare from his sister.

"What? All I hear is your stupid voice." She hissed back.

"My voice isn't stupid, and there's some sort of buzzing, like a pest." He blinked and then smirked at the girl beside him. "Oh, never mind, that's just you and your annoying face."

"Oh yeah, that one really hurt. Really, I wonder why they didn't just let the four _intelligent_ children out here."

"Because they thought it might have hurt your feelings."

"Oh, so you think that I'm the stupid one? Please. I'm not the one that thinks he's something special because he has sharp kunai, and you should re-evaluate that since those kunai are the only sharp thing about you."

"Oh no, I know that I'm not the stupid one since it takes a certain type of stupid for someone to giggle like a little girl and write Kurosaki Sho's name all over one of the pages in their notebook." He grinned wickedly when the girl gasped, smirking out at the crowd like he wasn't currently trying his best to torture his sister.

"With little hearts." He added, and Raika's face flushed a shade of red that was reminiscent of her mother's younger days before sending her brother a glare that would have slain a lesser person on the spot.

"I am _sooo _going to kill you." She hissed, her hands forming deadly claws that she was about to use on her brother regardless of the citizens that stood below them watching, but her mother's hard grip on her shoulder stopped her.

"Would you both please act like the children your father and I tried to raise? I know it's terribly difficult to pretend that you actually like each other for more than a few seconds, but you currently have hundreds of people watching you and thinking that you are two perfectly happy and sweet children. There is no need to show them the truth, so if you could I'd really appreciate it if the two of you would just stop acting like yourselves for a moment."

She smiled sweetly down at the two, but the children could see the threat that lay beneath the sugary sweetness of her tone.

"Yes ma'am." They both said, immediately adopting similar innocent and polite smiles as they turned to look forward, pinching each other under the cover of the sleeves of their kimonos.

Georgina sighed and shifted her weight from foot to foot, zoning out since she had technically been through all of this a million times before. Her mother keeping it all together and managing to fix everything as if she was some kind of a magician, her father's on the spot speech that somehow managed to actually sound like it had been prepared for him by someone who knew what they were doing, and even Raika and Leo's arguments. All of it had become so redundant that she just didn't pay attention anymore.

Anyways, she could always just ask Rita if anything important had happened.

* * *

Haha!

Two in fifteen minutes!

Bye!


End file.
